My Choice
by The Invisible Guy
Summary: Cody has left to New York. Since that, there's a big change in the atmosphere. Noah, Harold, Izzy, Owen, and let's not forget Sierra, have completely gone nuts without him. Cody on the other hand feels homesick and stumbles upon an old friend, Trent. Filled with anxiety, Cody's friends visit him unnoticed. What'll happen next? Find out! RNR
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Hey everyone, Rookie here. And I'm 'just in time' for another Fanfiction story…. I guess. So far, writer's block keeps hitting me and I don't really know what to write… yet. **

**Besides this Noco brotp fanfic, I could do a story about the popular canon pairings that I like, such as Gwent, Duncney, urrr….. OwZy, Nizzy (?) or… Gidgette? I dunno.**

**So, what my tiny mind came up with so far… Cody will be moving away to New York which is several miles away from his hometown in Ottawa, Canada. (I don't know where he lives so anywhere in Canada is where he's at.) Why you ask? It turns out he decided to go to college and work there as he becomes a full adult. A lot of people don't miss him, except the few closest friends he's ever had left.**

**This is an 'older' version of the characters… I'd say their 18's or their early 20's?**

**R&R! Thanks.**

* * *

I waited at the airport for my flight to arrive. My parents were with me and I obviously knew that they were excited to see me go. Hey, my parents anxiously waiting for me to leave is way better than being given up by them to adoption… right? I guess my family's out. I failed to win a million dollars for them, and the last thing on their mind is to get rid of me. Hey, I'm used to it. They always pretend to say that they don't recognize me whenever I make a fool of myself.

And what about my friends? Oh true. They aren't my friends; those fakers. My reputation was ruined ever since I lost the million… well not just my reputation, but my life as well. Now I'll never be a groom. I'll be alone for the rest of my life…. And I'll also be running away from Ms. Fanzilla's smooches until the day I either die, or make her understand that I'll never love her the way she 'loves' me. It's sad, even for me, but if we stayed together for even a day, I think I might just lose an arm within an hour… or less.

I reached out my phone from my multipocket jeans and checked my messages. I sent… wait no, spammed messages on Gwen's phone saying something like: _I'm going to New York now. I just want to let you know that I love you and I'll miss you_. If my heart had the chance to shatter now, I'd probably die. That's one easy way to die: Love a girl who doesn't love you back. You die daily. Only now did I realize how cliché and stupid that was. I suddenly felt like barfing in my mouth, and at the same time feel upset knowing that she only SAW my messages and never replied back.

I texted a few friends too like Sierra. Hey, I know I mentioned her before, but even though she tortures me with her amorous ways, I still consider her as my best friend after all she's done for me. And like me spamming Gwen, she spammed me telling me not to go and that she desperately needs me as if she was going to die when I leave.

I also voice mailed to Owen that I was leaving and all I got were voice mailed replies of Owen sobbing and telling me desperately not to go. Everyone's replies were just the same and even though I expected more, I felt warm hearted towards their feedback. I got messages from Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Justin, and even Heather, giving me sad goodbyes or just begging me to stay. But the only question is… do they mean it?

I texted my friend Noah that I was about to the Big Apple, and all I got was this response:' ….'. it was better than Gwen's response though, which was absolutely nothing. I'm guessing Noah doesn't miss me that much either. I held back my sobs. It's not fair. He's my bro… my best bro. We're not brothers or anything but we're just the closest nerdy bunch around, next to Harold. Harold's text was different. He convinced me to stay but failed. After a few moments, I heard my phone vibrate again. It was from Noah. Curious, and desperate, I opened my messages and I saw a surprisingly different text compared to everyone else's:_ "I'll be there, so don't you f ($1^& go anywhere." _I'm not gonna lie, he did sensor his swearing. I'm glad to know that he understands that I'm still 'innocent' that way.

Wait what? He's coming here…. For me? How? Why? I don't get this…. Where's the catch? My flight comes around in less than an hour. I switched to my calls and gave Noah a ring. His phone kept ringing until the recorder went on. "Tsk!" I complained and started stammering. "Hello? Dude, what's with the reply?! You don't have to come here!" I closed my phone and returned it in my pocket.

Ten minutes passed and my dad went up to me. "Well son, it's time to fly… fly away from here and out of our hair." He said trying to sound funny. I didn't get any of that at all. "It's alright dad, I knew you wanted me gone from the beginning. I'm sorry I didn't become the son you wanted me to be." I said sadly. "Well you better make us proud without being around with us anymore! Come on, it's almost time so get packing!" I frowned and got my luggage ready, while my mom enthusiastically helped me out.

"Turns out he didn't come after all…" I whispered to myself, letting one tear fall.

"Not so fast Codemeister." I heard a voice say. Noah? I turned around and saw Sierra glomp me. "CODY! YOU MUSTN'T GO! YOU SHAN'T!" I grunted in pain as she got off, crushing every bone in my body.

"Hey Cody! Oh dang, glad we made it on time…." Harold? What's going on?!

My parents were surprised and some of the passengers stared at us for a moment. "Guys… what? How did you-" I felt Sierra grab my shoulders and gave me a tight hug, which was suffocating.

"You can't just go! I need you, WE need you Codykinz! Mostly me!" I pushed her away gently and blushed. I felt flattered that my close friends came for me. Owen was there too and gave me a crushing hug… worse than Sierra's. "Glad to… see you …. Too Owen…" I breathed out. He kept repeating the same sobs he did on my phone. He put me down gently and I still stared at them confusedly.

"Wait… I don't get it. How did you guys get here?!"

Out of the small crowd, I saw my real friend pass through them. "Yeah…. I invited them over." He finished. I felt like I could cry and I want to hug him until

"CODY! It's time now. Say goodbye to your friends and hello to your future!"

My friends looked at me worriedly. "You can't just go like this! What about our future together!?" Sierra sobbed.

"Yeah! Think about your safety. The Big Apple's not 'big' enough for you to fit in to! There are serial killers out there!"

"CODY YOU HAVE TO STAY! Our gang can't stay awesome without you!" Owen cried .

"You guys, come on. I'll be okay out there. I promise you that." I said shyly. They still kept arguing at me, saying that I should stay. Out of the blue, Noah spoke.

"If that's what you think… you should go."

"WHAT?!" everyone else said. I just stood there. "What?"

"You said you'll be okay right? You said it's for **your** future and not your parents' right? If that's the case, we trust you and you may go." He said calmly and also somewhat darkly.

"Noah, you-"

"It's your decision, not your parents'. So I have no reason to make you stay. After all, if you love someone or something, you set them free… right?" he gave a sad smile. I looked into it and felt like I wanted to cry, but I'm too much of a 'man' to do it. "They can blame me all they want for you leaving, but nothing's going to stop me from believing in you. So just go already. You're gonna be late." He finished. Harold stared down at him and nodded. "I get it now. Go on Cody, this is your future. The fate of technology will someday rest in your hands."

Sierra sighed and hugged me softly. It was different but I enjoyed it and hugged her back. "Please promise me that you'll visit every holiday…" she whined. I smiled softly and pulled away, staring into her eyes. "I promise I will."

I walked over to Owen who was flooded with tears. I chuckled, "Aww, don't worry. I'll bring home lots of souvenirs… and food, for you. I promise you that. I'll miss you man." I said as I punched him playfully in the shoulder. Owen's mouth quivered and crushed me in his arms again "WAAAAAAAAAH! ME TOO!" he let me go and I watched everyone leave until I, the last, went aboard.

Lastly, I walked to Noah. It was funny…. ever since this small reunion, I forgot about my problem with Gwen. I felt… free. I finally moved on…! I gave him a sad smile and hugged him tightly, startling the bookworm. "I think I'll miss you the most." I know Noah's not one who reveals his feelings until I heard him say "Me too, dude." I let go and stared at him for 10 more seconds until my mom told me to get going. "Now go make history, Cody. We'll be waiting!" Harold yelled.

I smiled and reached the plane's grounds in a matter of minutes. I took my seat in the back row and saw my few close friends stare at me from out the window, waving goodbyes and opening and closing their mouths, as if they were trying to say something.

It was the hardest part of my life… and the hardest part is letting go of the ones you love. All what I hope for left is to see them again someday. And maybe I will, I hope.

* * *

**Done. How was it? Good, bad, platitude? I don't know? Read, review and… you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Gidday everyone! Alright so… since I posted the first chapter, some of you were ****desperate**** for a second chapter… and I got an unexpected quantity of faves and stuff, which hardly ever happens. This was meant to be a oneshot, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. But since you all asked for a chapter 2, this is what you get. **

**Seriously, I had no further ideas to continue this story but since you asked, I'll do it. Luckily after a while I came up with an idea so feel free to read. By the way, ratings might change so be aware of that before you read…**

**Thanks for the continued support everyone!**

* * *

_I laid down on my bed, staring onto the ceiling when all of a sudden I heard my dad yell. "Son, get your good-for-nothing ass down here!" I groaned and lazily walked out of my room and down to the living room. Here they go again, yelling at me for reasons I may never understand. It's always been this way and I highly doubt that it'll ever change._

_"Do you know why we wanted you here?" he asked me._

_I slouched and palmed my forehead. "To yell at me like you always do?" I asked rhetorically._

_"Don't take that tone on us young man!" my mom retorted._

_"Come on you guys, give me a break! I came all the way back here from that sadistic reality TV show and this is what I get?!" I snapped, but I tried to keep my voice to minimum knowing that they'll get mad at me even more. That's all they notice in me after all…_

_"Cody, of all the times you embarrassed us, I'd say this is your worst performance yet." My mom sobbed._

_"Why, because I didn't win the million?" I asked blankly._

_"What do you think?" my dad snapped._

_"Dad, I tried okay-" I flinched once my dad started roaring at me._

_"No you didn't! I watched you out there and you were completely acting like an idiot! And furthermore, you keep hitting on the ladies, especially that Sarah, instead of focusing on what's more important!"_

_I snapped back, "First of all, you're wrong. I WAS trying my best out there. Second of all, I'm done with hitting on the ladies now, so don't even try to make me remember the horrible events I've witnessed with them, and third and most important of all, it's SIERRA, not Sarah!" I stood up and stomped upstairs to my room. _

_I heard my dad yell back at me. "Hey! You get back down here sir! SIR!" _

"Sir?" I gasped as my eyes opened. One of the flight attendants woke me up. "The man next to you would like to be excused from his seat for a moment. Is it alright if you move out of your seat for a bit so that he can move out?" she asked politely.

"Oh, of course! Heh, sorry ma'm." I apologized as I moved out for a few seconds to let the other guy passed. After that, I sat down and buckled my seatbelt on.

"Thank you, sir." She said

"No worries!"

So it was a dream… okay well not a dream, but a memory. I sighed and leaned against my seat. I'm still on the plane all the way to New York and it's been 3 hours since it last took flight. I'm now starting to have second thoughts on my decision.

No. I'm doing this for my future… And I'm also doing this because I'm tired of my parents treating me unfairly. What made me more tired was that I really need to get over with Gwen; she'll never love me… not one slight bit. And that's just great… I can't sleep anymore.

I shrugged. "Now what good movies are on here…?" I asked myself as I reached for the remote to switch on the small TV in front of me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Noah's POV**

I typed up the last code for the new game I made to be handed up. It was a thing we did at our small group, which now became even smaller now that Cody's not around. Basically it was him, me, and Harold. And now that Cody's gone, Harold and I are the only ones managing our little Nerd Lodge. It became a lot quieter without him, not that I needed it or anything, and Harold obviously didn't need any silence. He wasn't in his best mood at all. And I have to admit, so was i. I'm just too clever to hide it.

"Why did you let him go?" he asked me darkly. I took of my glasses and looked away from the computer, "Why did _you_ agree with me?" I asked blankly.

"I had to because I wanted what's best for him… but now that he's gone, I'm starting to think that your idea of letting Cody leave was wrong!"

"It wasn't my idea, it was Cody's."

"Even so! He was our friend, we wanted him to stay, and you're the only one who agrees with him?! What's wrong with you?! Don't you even CARE about what may happen to him?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And what exactly would happen then if Cody stayed? We're not an enough reason for him to stay here, Harold. Also, the real reason why he left Canada was to be away from his parents. We can't stop him because it's HIS decision. I don't want to be responsible for ruining his future now would I, Harold?"

"Yes, but there are people in New York are bastardized jerks! Who knows what would happen if Cody spends the rest of his days there. This isn't just about **his** decision we're talking about here, Noah; it's his **safety**!" he snapped.

I glared and stood up from my chair. "Lots of guys we knew here were bastardized jerks too. And if that's what you think, then why the hell do you think Cody made it to the Final Three?"

"It was probably dumb luck! And that's why he has to stay!"

I palmed myself. For a nerd like him, I can't name one time where he's never given me a headache. "No, it's not just dumb luck. He really is just trying. Unlike everyone else, who just ends up lollygagging and cheating, he plays by the rules. And somehow, which can be somewhat saddening, is that Chris's neglect upon him is what made him get through."

"Exactly, that's dumb luck!"

"Didn't you hear every word I said and not just the last sentence…?" I growled lowly.

Harold crossed his arms. "Whatever, he should have stayed!"

I finally snapped. "For the endth time, Harold, it's CODY's decision, not ours! You miss him, I miss him, we all do! We know it's not fair but this is what Cody wants! He wants to be free. Furthermore, we're all 18 years old, Harold. Nothing can stop us from making our own decisions, not even our own friends. It's our choice, and we go where our future takes us. So suck it up already! Cody. Will. Be. Fine. He can protect himself, and we will know when something goes wrong, so please stop pestering me will all of this!"

Harold just froze at me as a panted after every last word I spat. I rolled my eyes in frustration and sat down to face the computer.

I put on my reading glasses and heard Harold sigh. "Despite all that, you _do_ miss the little guy, right?"

I sighed back, "As difficult as it is for me to admit it, I do, but what more can I ask for than Cody trying to find his own happiness? It's his choice, so only Cody will know whether he made it right or not. And besides, he's bound to visit us anytime right?" I turned to face him arms crossed.

Harold scratched his head. "I guess." I stared at him blankly and stood up, hearing the doorbell.  
"Good, and I hope you're hungry, cuz lunch has arrived." Harold shot me a small smile and gave me the payment.

* * *

**And there goes the second chapter. Hopefully nobody'll be dead on this one. Read, yadda yadda fricking yadda.**

**Once again, thanks for your support! And I must say, Noah might just be beyond good looking with glasses on eh? Or he'll just be beyond nerdy... or both.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**I'm back for another chapter! And before I start, I'm guessing that I'll just say that I'm not really worthy of making friends here on Fanfiction. To be honest, even I can't understand why; maybe it's because I'm still 'new' here and not many gave me the warmest welcome when I posted my first story. My first story came with a first flame. Writing's not exactly my thing and I'm definitely not popular in this website, but I've read inspirational stories here written by exceptional artists no matter how big or small their words are, and the stories I make are inspired by the writers I follow. I may not know about ****_some_**** things here on fanfiction but if it's one thing I want to accomplish, it's making at least one or two friends here. I've got acquaintances and normally they don't last even if I try to make it last. **

**As for this story, I haven't thought of an overview for the whole thing yet so I'll stick to what I can think of as I type it out. I'm not the best writer like many authors who've written so many good Total Drama stories, but I do want to show them that I've got potential just like those who are just at my level of writing.**

**When I ask for ideas, people leave me hanging and I have no choice but to do it on my own. Well, better than flames right? Oh and I won't be saying anything at the end so don't expect an author's note from me after the last sentence of this chapter.**

**And just so you know, I've never been to Canada so if I have any errors, correct me! Beware of awkward, silly, and painful moments… you'll know what I mean when you read it all the way through.**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

"I've been to New York back in World Tour, but never in the main city before…!" I said to myself as I hardly saw any sign of nature anywhere. I arrived here about an hour ago and took around forty-five minutes before I could leave the airport. This is what happens when you're eighteen years old… you live your own life from here on, especially if you've been neglected by your parents all your life.

So far it's ten pm and it's a bit too soon for me to find my workplace. Even though I'm in the City That Never Sleeps, I'm not a New Yorker. I'm a I'm a _Young_ Canadian; and I do not work 24/7. I rented out a ten story apartment which turned out to be the cheapest I could find. I couldn't understand why it was cheap on the newspaper… it was sanitary, the appliances seemed useful, now I'm just expecting the, ahem, psychos living in the area. I've seen other buildings with higher prices, and I never heard sane people talking when I phoned for room service.

I gulped and poked the doorbell. The building was located not too far from the main street of the city, I'd say a ten minute walk and I'm already there. No need for cabs considering all the people walking and talking by the road. Then some girl just opened the door and made me jump and land on my— Anyway, from the looks of it, she looked like she was in her thirties. She seemed to be a mother too. Don't ask how I know that…

"Hello there! Are you the sweet li'l baby who ordered room service all the way from Canada?" my eyes widened and glared, "Hey! I'll have you know that- say what now?" she sounds like the girl I talked to on the phone that day.

The girl gasped. If looks could kill, I bet she would slaughter me just because she might think that I'm some hunky dreamy guy wanting to stay in an apartment with her. "Are you Cody Anderson from Total Drama?"

I was sweating heavily. "Um… yes?"

"Well come on in, superstar! I'm a fan." She cheered. I brightened up. "You're a fan of me?"

"Not really, silly. I'm a fan of the entire Total Drama series!" my smile disappeared. "Oh."

"There aren't any people here who are sadistically insane are there? I mean this apartment did have a motto referring to respect and all that."

"Yup! _'Respect, don't neglect'_. That's our motto! Anyone who gets the dirt on any of us is gone, even if it were you." She warned.

"Don't worry, I came here for a reason."

"And what's that?" I sighed. She really isn't a fan of me so why bother thinking whether she knows me or not?

"Um.. and that's to follow that one rule, that's what." She patted my back and gave me a push. "That's the spirit young lad! And since it's late, I'll be some of the rules of the building to you: 1. This building was cheap for a reason. 2. Our resources are very limited and that's why we enjoy living near the city. And lastly number 3. I have kids in the home so if they bother you, don't mind them. Or if you're sweet enough, lend me a helping hand." She explained.

I had to admit she looked like a hardworking person the moment I stepped in. "I can try." I scratched my head and smiled nervously. "Thanks dear, now go to your room upstairs. It's room number 7 and it's on the second floor, if you want to know. It's not difficult to find if you search with your eyes." she gave me the keys and walked off. I nodded politely and went to the elevator with my luggage. I still don't get what's so cheap about this place. It looks great! No signs of leakage, thickened walls so that noise won't seep through, and that woman seemed nice to me, almost like a sweeter version of my own mom. Lastly I saw my room. It was spacious and it looked cozy enough. I wouldn't ask for a fancier room than a room located in a fine apartment building. I set my luggage aside and went out the balcony. Unlike most balconies, where you see nothing but smog, I could see the outside just fine. I sighed in relief and closed the window.

"Oh man, this place is great!" I said to myself as I hopped onto my bed, landing on my back. I reached into my pocket again and searched through my contact list. I saw a text from Gwen telling me to take care but that was about it. I sighed angrily and searched through for someone to call. As crazy as it sounds, I called Sierra.

_"CODY?! YOU CALLED ME?"_ she screamed, making my right ear sore temporarily. "Ah!" I moaned in pain. I didn't want to scream too loud. "Um, I mean, yes I did call you. I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely… hehe."

_"This was all Noah's fault! If we didn't have four votes including him to let you stay, you would have stayed with us!" _she cried.

"Sierra, this was my decision, not Noah. I'm eighteen now Sierra. I can finally make the choices I never thought I had to. And besides, I'll always call and maybe visit on the holidays just to see you and the others!" I said softly. Don't judge me for going all soft for Sierra now. She learned that being too close can be what hurts the most… especially for me.

I heard her sniff and I giggled. _"You really think so?"_

"I know so. I have to go now so I'll call you tomorrow!"

_"Bye, Cody. I love you!"_ she screamed once again, forcing me to pull my phone away from my ear.

I chuckled, "I know." She squealed and hung up. As long as she doesn't crush the rest of my body parts I'm good. I scrolled through my contacts and saw Noah's on it. I gave him a ring.

**Noah's POV at 10:10 pm**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. my phone starts ringing and I yelped and swiftly lifted my head up, only to hit a metal bar right before me. How did this happen? Izzy.

"OUCH! DAMN HELL IZZY!" I growled.

"Sorry Noah, but you'll never get smarter if you keep lifting your head up so suddenly."

"It wouldn't help if you make me become even stupider by holding a metal bar in front of my forehead at ten in the freaking evening!" the phone kept ringing.

"Sorry, just trying to help here." She said while walking towards the door. Sue me for giving her my room key.

"Oh… why don't you help now by GETTING OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted crankily. "Sure, sure Mr. McNaggy Nerd. See ya tomorrow!" she grinned and slammed the door. I can be quick to anger towards Izzy but the funny thing is that it never lasts as long as I anger towards others.

I swear who would call me at a time like this? If Harold called me just because he wants more money to buy burritos, I'm gonna eat his brain like an undead cannibalistic zombie. I unlocked my phone and saw that Cody was the one calling.

"Hello?" I didn't hear anything for thirty seconds.

_"Uh… hey."_ I heard him say. I looked at my phone confusingly.

"Hey Codester, how's your flight to the Big Apple?"

He sighed, _"Oh… it ended around an hour or two ago. I'm at my new home now."_

I smiled and reached for the bandages on the drawer of my nightstand. "That's good to hear."

**Cody's POV at 10:15 pm**

_"There better not be any psychos who'll try to treat you like a hoe. If that happens so help me I'm gonna-"_

"Noah, it's okay! I'm fine here. I actually like where I'm living."

_"…oh. Really?" _

"Yes, really." I laughed softly.

_"I'm guessing Sierra must be screaming at heart to you right now."_ I laughed nervously.

"Yeah… she just did. I think I might end up at the hospital tomorrow."

_"I've got a metal bar batted on my cranium… what have you got?"_ I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Auditory fracture…." He burst out laughing as well. That was uncommon. Our laughter died down after a while.

_"So, do you love New York so far?"_

"Relax, Noah. I haven't even been here for half of the day yet. I won't know that. But right now, I'm starting to love this place."

_"Like you said, it's only the beginning. Keep an eye out for what may come your way tomorrow. You are quite susceptible to being victimized by the psychos who are even worse than Izzy and Eva combined." _

I chuckled, "Don't you worry. I didn't come all this way to eat a knuckle sandwich. I came here to have a better life."

_"Your choice…" _

**Noah's POV at 10:28:**

Silence broke in for a few minutes.

"Uh… You there?"

_"…Yeah…"_

"If you've got enough to say for tonight then I'm hanging up."

_"Oh! Right, sorry. I'll uh.. talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Free will, Cody. Free will."

_ "You're right. I'll definitely call you tomorrow."_

"Sure." I chuckled softly at him.

_"Um.. Noah wait!"_

"What is it?"

"I-" I started hearing lights switching off and Cody panicking. And after that, the phone hung up.

"Cody? CODY!? Damnit." What the hell just happened? If it's the signal being cut then I have no problem with that. Looks like Cody could use some rest to calm his nerves… I've been to New York more than once including that time in World Tour, and I have already gotten used to what I experience there. And seriously, how can I detect whether Cody's in danger or not?! That's beyond weird.

**Cody's POV at 10:30**

"What the?!" the lights blacked out and if I were to break the forth wall, only my eyes can be visible. I screamed so loud that the owner had to knock on my door and say: "Calm down, we're only shutting down the signals and electricity here."

I ran around the room until I unknowingly slammed my face onto the door. "We're in New York, how does that make any sense?!" I screamed in panic.

"This building was cheap for a reason you know. People who live in this area aren't like those New Yorkers who love staying up late. Also, we're trying to save our resources here, and that includes electricity. Now get some shot eye. You have a big day tomorrow young man!" she answered cautiously.

I took deep breathes and slowly walked over to my bed… wherever it is. Great, I can't call anyone just because the signal here was cut. And even if I try using other signals…. I might get fined or something even worse than that! The only light that guided me were the faint lights outside of my balcony. And I dropped my phone… great. Just great. Looks like I'll have to find it tomorrow… that is if there'll be a tomorrow for my phone to be where it fell.

I tucked myself in and thought about my friends, at least those who missed me anyway. That just made me cry… and what made it worse was that I compared my mom with the woman who owns this building. That made me cry more; more enough to make me go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos

**THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED JUST TO CORRECT SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. No plot changed here. When I wrote this chapter, I was kinda in a hurry to finish it. Sorry about that.**

**Hello! And I'm back with another chapter for you. I'm surprised with how much activity grew upon this fic and I've never gotten around 8 favorites after I wrote just 3 chapters. And for SOME reason, my story about MDD raised up to 10 favorites. I've NEVER gone beyond that. I would have in the story "You're Not Alone" but after I recovered the story, the favorites list reset so that really made me feel T.O'd. And anyway, thank you to those who are supporting me and I hope you'll continue to do so as this story goes on (if not that's perfectly fine with me): ****AlienGhostWizard14, Applause2014, CVluvVocaloid, DaleJr.88, ellie2498, Hidingmangoes, Yukari Yuzuki, gracefulfail, Cinnmilk, and puppydog4. **

**And I'm also quite happy that I have gained at two friends around here. If tried hard enough then I would love to make them last. And before you flame this story, I just want you to know that my stories are not for everyone's attention, so do not question my liking towards the pairings such as NoCo, Coderra, etc. That is all.**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelped as the alarm clock rang before my ears. Wait, hold up. When did I get an alarm clock?!

"Where did this come from?!" I asked myself.

"Rise and shine, Cody!"

"Huh? Oh… good morning." I pushed the sheets away from my chest and rubbed my eyes. even though I slept at around 10:30, I still felt sleepy.

"Don't feel so glum during the day young lad. It's a new day for you! You're a college student looking for a job eh?" oh yeah, I have to get my college degree first. However, for some reason I wanted to get a job already. I know I'm too cool for school, but if I want to get a better job I still have to study at a course. And that'll take FOREVER.

Finally the lights were back on and I checked my phone for messages. My eyes widened as I saw a spamload of messages from Sierra (I'd say 500 messages in less than two hours) saying the same sentence over and over: "CODY COME HOME!".  
"Um, when does the electricity come back on in this apartment?"

"It comes back at 6:00 am. So, come downstairs for breakfast. You might just get to meet some of the people we have. I don't have many tenants, and everyone but you left around two hours ago."

"That's early…" I commented.

"It sure is, now go pamper yourself up and meet us by the table." She said and shut the door quietly. I just realized that I was dressed in the same clothes I worn since I was at the airport back in Ottawa.

I swiftly undressed myself, hurriedly unpacked the clothes I wanted to wear which I was too tired to organize the moment I came here, and rushed out the door all the way down to the kitchen.

I slid down the handle of the staircase and landed on the tip of my toes, "I'm here!"

"Glad you could make it, but please don't put your weight on objects that can't hold it." She cautioned.

"Mommy look, it's that guy from Total Drama!" said a young girl. I'm guessing that she's about five years old or so. Wait, who gets to watch a show like Total Drama at that age?! "Americans… I have so much to learn about them." I mumbled to myself.

"Have a seat, I've made breakfast for you."

"Oh, thanks." I remarked as I took my seat. From what I see, there are around ten kids in the kitchen right now…

"Are they your children?"

"Not really." Phew, I thought they were all hers.

"Oh."

"That's only half of them. The rest are already old enough to work." My eyes burst wide open. Heck yeah I'm awake now. "H-How many children do you have…?" I stammered

"I think you should ask 'How many relationships did you have?'."

"What do you mean?" I asked her worriedly.

"Nah, you don't have to know. I'm still working on my independence habits and that includes not telling strangers, no matter how famous they are, about my personal history." I frowned, "Okay…"

She looked at me warmly and placed my breakfast plate on the table. "Don't be upset. Everyone's got a secret part in their life that they don't want to share. It's difficult, especially when you experience something like déjà vu…" she patted my back comfortingly.

"It's alright, I've been there. That's another reason why I moved here," I replied.

"It's fine. If you moved here just to get away from your problems, then you've probably made the right choice." She said as she carried one of her crying sons just to comfort him. I saddened. She noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I dunno. I just…miss my friends back home. That's all."

"I see… but last time I watched the season you portrayed yourself in, not everyone there was so friendly to you." She was right.

"That's true, but I did find _some_ friends…"

"Is this girl named Gwen your friend?"

"Crush… but she doesn't like me at all."

"Okay?"

"I'm sure you know Harold is a close friend of mine."

"Ah yes I saw that when I watched the episode with two of my daughters. They loved World Tour so much they would sing their own songs even while they're at work." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that was one of the most loved seasons of the entire series.

"It sure is." She placed her son down gently and he just went on with playing with his other brothers.

"Yeah…"

"Who are your other friends?"

"Well, there's Sierra to consider."

Her eyes widened, "Sierra?! Wasn't she a little too obsessed over you?"

"She was, but I got used to it and we're pretty close. But we're not really together or anything." I said. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea that I returned her feelings. I do like her but I doubt I'll ever like her _that_ way.

"Ah okay then." I took a bite from the eggs on my plate. They were definitely not bad at all.

"And Noah's also one of my friends… hehe." I added.

"You mean the guy who-"

"Don't say it!" I pleaded. I had to. There are kids here! And thank goodness I didn't eat any of the bacon of my plate, otherwise I would've choked on it if she said what I thought she was about to say.

She quickly covered her mouth and released her hand, "Oh I'm joking. I won't spray it." I reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh… okay good. Your family reminds me of Noah's family."

"You know his family too?" she asked.

"Yeah… he's got a pretty big bunch."

"He does?" her eyes widened.

"Well yeah. They are half Indian. And from what I know about Indians, it's that they have large families." I had to believe that it was true. Sometimes it isn't, but I've seen Indian families on television and usually, there are a lot of family members.

"I see."

After a while I finished my breakfast. I grabbed my plate, and the discarded ones that some of the kids left on the table and placed them on the sink for washing. "Do you mind if I do the work for you?" I asked initiatively.

"No need, dear. I'll do the work for today."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me." She said. And I haven't asked for her name yet…

"Wait, may I know your name?"

"Hm, not yet; but just call me Ms. Clark."

"Um… okay." I don't know why she was reluctant to say her first name, but I guess I can stick with that. I made my way to the door and waved goodbye to her, and the kids. I'm pretty sure they didn't notice. "I'll go explore the city now. I'll see ya around Ms Clark!"

"See you later!"

* * *

**Noah's POV (9:30 AM)**

"Hey Noah, how's Ninja Warrior going?" Harold asked. If you're wondering what 'Ninja Warrior', I quote that, is, then it's just this crazy game idea that he came up with. And because he knew I had more knowledge in game making, and game hacking, he begged me to make the game for him in exchange for free lunch. And I can't believe I fell for it when he lied to me, saying that he'll take Izzy away from me for the day if I help him make the game. He didn't.

"Hey Noah! I've come to visit you from work."

"HAROLD! What did we discuss?!"

"Free lu-"

I pointed as Izzy as if she wasn't a human being, "This THING here. What did I tell you to do with it!?"

"Thing… thing… Izzy…OH RIGHT. Izzy, I'm sorry but you shouldn't be here." Harold snapped. I glared blankly at him. He **was** a lot smarter before wasn't he? He can talk like a smartass to me, but he can't keep a psycho hose beast out of my sight for just a day?

Izzy pouted, "Why on earth not? Just because this is an 'all boys' game creation centre doesn't mean that girls aren't allowed in here. Specifically, ME!" I groaned and laid my face on the keyboard.

"That's preposterously untrue! Girls aren't allowed here!"

I lifted my face, revealing the bags on my eyes and stress written all over my forehead… "Oh yeah? Then why do you keep inviting Leshawna in here?"

"Leshawna's not a girl, she's Leshawna!" Harold protested.

"Oh yeah… I didn't know that." I glared blankly at him.

"Izzy has a plan and Izzy's ready to execute it!"

"NOT IN THIS LOCATION YOU AREN'T. OUT!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I do not know your definition of 'out'."

"That's easy for someone who just got born yesterday, knucklehead!"

"You wouldn't know what knucklehead is if it hit you in the face, smartass."

"Psycho!"

"Nerderp!"

"Speck-For-Brains!"

"Brains-for-Brains!"

"Forget this!'" I got up from my seat and grabbed my water bottle.

"Ha! I win!"

"Can you just go? I'm busy!"

"Yeah… busy making nonsense ninja games! I'm all about reality!" she said trying to act like a _real_ ninja.

"Hey! Only I can be the one true ninja master!" Harold warned, taking out his nunchucks.

"Guys, sto-"

"OH YEAH? BRING IT ON!" Izzy challenged.

"I'll make you wish you regret saying that!" Harold said, turning his black kerchief into a ninja mask.

And that's where chaos began…

Chucks flying everywhere, the ground shaking like a 5 point magnitude earthquake, and Harold and Izzy showing off their martial art skills; it was horrible.

"Guys this is an office, not a dojo!" I yelled. They ignored me.

I jolted once I felt my thigh vibrate. I checked my phone that was in my pocket and saw that Cody was calling me. I slid under the work desk like I'm in a Parkour game, or movie, and answered the phone.

"Death row, next-in-line speaking…" I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to panic… not when I talk to someone who doesn't get involved in the situation that I'm in now.

_"What's with the sudden death talk, Noah?"_

"Hey… yeah about that… Wah!" I yelped when Harold hit the table to where I was.

_"You okay?!"_ he started screaming out of the blue.

"OH yeah, perfectly peachy I might add."

_"Was there a break in?!"_

"Nope, just Izzy the Masochist…! And I believe she and Harold are duelling against each other."

_"Oh man, I have got to see that. I'm exploring the city by the way."_

" That's great and no, no you can't see it!" I screamed, cracking at some of the high notes I made.

_"Whoa, sorry. How chaotic have you guys been without me?!" _

"Well-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAARGh!" I heard Izzy scream as she threw Harold on the desk. And guess what, I was UNDER it.

_"NOAH!?"_ he cried

I reached my hand out from under the shattered wood and managed to pull half of my body out. Instead of helping, Harold returned to the faceoff.

"Uh… I'll talk to you later…"

_"WAIT NO!"_

"Cody, just calm down! I'll be fine. I'll talk to ya later, I promise." I pulled my legs off of the rubble.

_"But-!"_ I hung up. I held my arm because I used it to protect myself from the impact that was Harold. Time to settle this like a man… before I could do anything, I heard the door opened.

"Hey there Sugar Baby, I brought you your-" Leshawna gasped as she saw the entire room.

The two seized and stared at her. "Hi Leshawna!" Harold greeted. She said nothing and her mouth just stayed agape.

"Oh wow, that sure was fun wasn't it Noah- Whoa, what happened to you? You look like a twister hit ya or something." Izzy said.

I stared at her stressfully, "Izzy… how much time do I have left to live?"

"I'd say a billion years." She answered.

"Wrong answer." I finished before I blacked out and fell down.

* * *

**Da da end of chapter. I did add a few lines from the shows that I enjoyed watching I know. 'Oh Novice, you're so original...' *sighs in admiration* **

**Me: Bleh**

**Well that was… fun. Anyways, again I thank you for your support.**

**Any reactions? Next chapter coming soon, or I might just go on hiatus…**


	5. Chapter 5: Skype

**A new chapter is up right here! I enjoy the progress with this story and thanks for all your support everyone. I'm starting to like this one too. I mean I'm not one who reads my own stories but I could read this one all day. And wait, who reads author's notes anyway?! I'll just get on with it.**

**This chapter ****_might_**** creep you out. And if you've got a heart of stone, then that's just badass…**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Izzy… am I dead?" I asked wearily.

"Nope, you're pretty much in heaven," she answered. I felt an ice pack on my head and my body on a bed. It's my room.

"Sorry about this afternoon, Noah," apologized Harold. I glared.

"Oh I so totally forgive you," every bit of sarcasm just drooled from those words. He didn't get it though. Owen was there too for some reason. Oh wait, Izzy's here. I get it now.

"NOAH, NO! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" he sobbed. "FIRST CODY LEAVES AND NOW MY LITTLE BUDDY'S IN… IN… OHHH NOAH!" he added.

"I'm not dead, Owen," Owen gasped.

"HE'S A GHOST NOW?! OH THE HORROR!" I stared blankly at him.

"Calm down, lunchbox. I'm fine. Blink twice so I'll know you understand," I said monotonously.

Owen blinked three times, "You blinked three times…"

"I know… but it's GOOD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" he said, crushing me with a hug. I coughed up air as if I was in space without a suit.

"Owen! You're crushing him!" Izzy warned. Thank goodness somebody cares

"You need to give ME the chance to hug him!" she added. This is ridiculous…

Owen released me and I tried 'relaxing' on my bed.

"Hey Noah! Guess what?" Izzy asked. What is it now? A nuke? An alien invasion? Zombies? An Izzy apocalypse? Owen's going on a diet?

"I'm in hell?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No silly! We're going to start a Skype chat with Cody tonight! I'll invite Sierra but then again she'll get as nutty as a fruitcake once she hears about it."

"Do tell…"

"I know right!" Alright… I guess I'm not in hell anymore.

"Leshawna saw everything yesterday and I was able to explain everything to her," Harold added.

"You lied?" I asked.

"Yes. NO! I told her the truth,"

"Which was?"

"She started it," he pointed at Izzy.

"What?! I so did not!" she argued. Owen shuddered and hid under my desk, "DUCK AND COVER!" his body lifted my desk. He was too big to fall under it. I glared.

"Yes you did!" Harold shot back.

"No, you did Harold," I answered. I did _not_ say that to defend Izzy. I said that because I saw it myself.

"Well excuse me for being paranoid about ninjas!"

"Well excuse ME for getting annoyed by your national geographic adeptness!" I retorted. I gasped in pain and held my body. If you remember what happened earlier today, you know with my body getting crushed by a desk… and Harold, then you'll know what I'm talking about. Owen got out of my desk and 'fixed' everything. There goes my dorm…

"Yeah… Cody's gonna give us a call later… if that makes you feel better," Harold said. I put my glasses on and a hand on my forehead, "I guess…"

I felt Izzy pound my back, making the glasses fall out of my face, "That's the spirit!" I glared, taking my glasses that landed on the bed.

"Izzy, these glasses are important to me!" I yelled.

"Why? Is it because _Cody_ gave it to you?" she asked mischievously.

"I'll be your worst nightmare," I threatened exaggeratingly. I'm not gonna lie, Cody gave me these glasses on my birthday last year. And if these Neanderthals so just wreck it, they're gonna wish they haven't.

"Alright fine four eyes," Izzy joked.

"So what time is Cody calling us?"

"Hopefully tonight," Harold answered. "I'll call Sierra and make sure she knows about this."

He dialled her number, which for some reason ended on his contacts list, and told her everything. All I could hear was a deafening 'EEEEEEP!' come through Harold's ear. "OH! GOSH!" he exasperated.

Izzy laughed, Owen screamed, and I just covered my ears, "I GET TO SEE CODY'S PERFECT FACE AGAIN?! OMG! .

PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING!" we heard her say.

"Alright, alright gosh! Just come over tonight and we can keep in touch with the li'l dude," Harold said angrily.

Before Sierra could say anything, Harold hung up. "Hot diggidy damn…" I sighed.

**Cody's POV at 6 pm**

"I'm home!" I called out. For some reason, nobody answered. I gulped nervously and walked in. The room got quieter as I walked in farther from the door. "Anyone home?" I asked.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Ms Clark.

_To whoever reads this letter,_

_I have left the apartment for my children's medical purposes. I will come home at around 8 in the evening. Leftovers are in the fridge, feel free to make your own food, but please don't finish all the ingredients we have. That is all._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Clark_

Even in this letter she didn't mention her first name. So, I'm alone? I shrugged and headed for the elevator. It felt awkward and unnerving. You're alone in an old apartment, you take an elevator up to your room where everything is still pitch black because no one's home, and out of the blue you might see something _odd_ creep through you. That's how I thought it felt.

For some reason the lift took longer than usual. I was only supposed to head for the second floor. 'Sixth floor'? I tried pressing the button to stop but it wouldn't let me. As the elevator door opened, I saw everything was pitch-black. I haven't been on _this _floor before. It was dead quiet and I didn't hear anything. I poked my head out of the elevator, "H-hello?" I stammered. My face turned three shades of white as I heard a voice speak back to me, _"Hey…"_ it said in a raspy whisper. I shrieked, "No, no, no, no, NO!" and pressed the second floor button repeatedly, making the door shut. I slid down to the floor and panted for air. What on earth was that?! It couldn't have been… nope. I don't want to believe in it.

Finally the elevator landed on the second floor. As the door opened, I ran straight to my room, shut the door, turned the light on, and hid on the side of my bed. I shivered at the thought of what I just experienced. I reached my bag and grabbed my stuffed emu, Jerry, and hugged him tightly. I'm desperate for someone to hug me, but now that I'm in this apartment, I don't think I want to feel one right now. I began to cry out of fear. I think this experience is a whole lot worse than my pressuring time bomb diffusion fear. My heart was racing and I hugged Jerry tighter.

Suddenly, I felt my thigh vibrate. I screamed and took 'whatever it was' out of my pocket and threw it away from me. I looked back at it and realized that it was just my phone. I crawled to it and checked my message. It was Sierra.

_'Hey there, CodyWody! You said you were going to Skype with me right? I'm already online and I'm waiting. I love you Codykinz!' _that message made me remember that I promised to call them. It somehow soothed me from that experience. I tried brushing that aside and got my tablet… you know, the computer one.

I signed in on Skype and checked who was online. Right away, I saw a call pop up. I smiled and pressed the green icon to answer it. I turned my webcam on so they can see me again.

_"CODY!"_ Sierra's face was the first to pop up. She ended up squealing and kissing the screen.

_"Sierra, gosh darn it, stop!" _said a familiar voice. Harold!

"Hey you guys!" I greeted, trying not to sound afraid.

_"Hey there Codemeister! E-Scope's joined in as well!"_ Izzy? What a party these guys are having.

_"CODY, YOU THERE LI'L GUY?" _Owen asked, grabbing their laptop to make me look at him.

I smiled and waved, "Hi Owen." I saw Harold take the laptop from Owen.

_"It's good to see you again, Cody! How's New York?"_ Harold asked.

"It's going great! I explored the city a while ago."

_"That's great Codykinz! Did you miss me?!" _Sierra asked.

"I miss ALL of you," I corrected her. She squealed in response.

_"Is that your room, Cody?" _Owen asked.

"Yeah… it's pretty small but I love it," I said.

_"Oh Cody, WE should be living together in that room!"_ Sierra whined. I shuddered a bit. I'd rather not… I wouldn't mind inviting her over, but if she sleeps with me… she'll crush me for sure.

"Where are you guys anyway?" I asked.

_"We're in Chocolate's room!"_ Izzy answered. Who's Chocolate?

_"IZZY!"_ I heard Noah's voice. Noah's… oh I get it.

"Noah's here?" I asked curiously.

_"He's in bed right now… dead. I'm so sorry Cody_." Izzy replied.

_"Well __**I'm**__ not, give me that!"_ I heard Noah say. I even heard Harold and Owen laughing in the background. I laughed softly too.

Noah grabbed the laptop and faced the webcam to his face. I leaned forward to the screen, "Is that you, Noah?" I teased. He was wearing glasses… the glasses _I _gave him on his birthday. He kinda looks more attractive with them on. I mentally slapped myself for that. The girls would want him for sure.

He chuckled, _"No. It's your principal, and you just got detention for skipping classes and moving to New York."_ I laughed.

"Why are you in bed so early?" I asked curiously.

_"I'm fasting,"_ he answered sarcastically. I laughed sarcastically, "Haha, funny."

_"Eh, blame Harold and Izzy's insanity," _he said.

_"Not my fault…!" _ I heard Harold say.

_"It certainly is!"_ Izzy said.

_"You wear curlers to bed!"_ Harold argued.

_"You don't clean your underwear!"_ Izzy shot back.

I laughed at this and so did Noah.

_"Anyways, you enjoying your apple so far?" _he asked.

"It's as sweet as a horror movie," I answered.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ he raised an eyebrow on me. I flinched, "Um… just a corny pun that's all…" he looked at me skeptically.

_"No, Cody. Is something wrong?"_ I saw Sierra grab the laptop.

_"Of course something's wrong with my Cody. He's LONELY without me!"_ she cried. _"I MISS YOU CODYBEAR!"_ she wouldn't stop saying that would she?

"I miss you too," well that was close. As long as my friends didn't know what was going on, then I'm happy.

_"Yo, Codester, mind if you give us a tour of your home?"_ Harold requested.

"Um… no. It's actually dark outside and I'm alone in the apartment right now so I don't want to step outside until the owner comes back…" I said.

_"Oh…. Okay," _said Harold.

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you all soon." I said.

_"CODY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _ Sierra complained. I saw Izzy take the laptop made it view everyone who spoke with me. Harold was blocking Sierra from trying to snatch the laptop.

_"This is Chocolate's laptop and we're trying to keep fanzilla from reaching it_" Izzy said.

_"I'm right here you know!" _Noah retorted. I smiled.

"So see ya."

_"NUUU!" _Sierra just wouldn't accept it.

_"See… ya… Cody!"_ Harold said, while blocking Sierra's urge.

_"Later, Codygator!" _Izzy said.

_"BYE CODY!"_ said Owen.

_"Till next time, Cody. Let us know what you're doing tomorrow,"_ Noah finished.

_"What he said!"_ Izzy added.

Noah's eyes sneered at me as he took a closer look at the screen and noticed Jerry, lying not too far from where I was, _"Wait, is that-"_

I panicked, "Okay, bye you guys!" and ended the call before he could say anything. I beamed red in embarrassment. That was close. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open and my heart started racing again. I grabbed Jerry and stood up. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Oh dear. Cody it's me," said Ms Clark.

"Oh… it's you." I sighed.

"Is there a problem?" I can't break it to her…! She might get a heart attack if I confess to her about what I saw.

"Oh nope, nope, none… just had a small nightmare after I came home. I uh… took a small nap and I sure feel better now that I'm not alone! Hehe…" I said, trying to save myself.

She blinked a few times, "Okay. Do you want to join us for dinner? Some of the residents will be home soon."

I checked the clock, it was only 7 pm. "Didn't you say you'll be home at 8?"

"Hm yeah. I didn't expect myself to head home earlier than that. The doctor's appointment was earlier than expected. Now let's go, I'm going to serve dinner. Care to join?"

"Yes please," I answered politely. And just to be on the safe side, I took Jerry with me, not caring about what others will think. I walked out of the room, placing Jerry in the inside pocket of my jacket so it won't be snatched by anyone… specifically Ms Clark's children.

* * *

**And there goes that. I bet you didn't expect something like that now did you? And did I get the emu's name right? I believe its name was Jerry… do you? I'll have to search that up again. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and the next one is coming soon! I have four stories to work on now… great.**


	6. Chapter 6: Glasses

**Oh sweet apple sauce…. It's been FOREVER since my last update. And you know what? I don't really care.**

**Joking.**

**I'm about to continue this story and to be honest, I have no idea what to put in here. Why bother? I'm not helped by most and I have to come up with ideas on my own. Other stories have reviews like, "Oh do this!" "Oh, do that!" I get it. Pff, screw that. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I crossed the streets of the big city and went to my supposed school. This should be interesting. First of all, I should be finding a _job_ now. But because a certain _nerd_ talked me into studying first, I had no choice but to listen. Second of all, I'm such a lowlife when it comes to being a student. One day you walk in and next thing you know, you're hanging on a flagpole. Lastly, I'm going to be tempted to flirt with girls again, and in less than a second after flirting with them, my face goes in the dumpster.

"Sierra, I don't want to do this! Everyone's going to kill me the moment I step in there," I whined, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Don't worry, Cody! You're a superstar now. There's NO way they're going to beat you up. And if they do, I'll go there for you and you can't stop me!" I broke a sweat and gulped, "B-but you don't have to-"

"Not a word to be spoken by you, Cody. I WILL find out!" she warned. I pulled my collar nervously and pushed the door open with my free hand. "Alright, thanks for your concern. I'll see ya later," I said and ended the call. I placed my bag down on the chair next to the counter and I ringed the bell. A woman comes right up to me and shakes my hand. "Hello, are you the new student?" she asked.

"Well, I did get a scholarship for this place back in Canada and I would like to study here. At first I wanted to go straight to finding a job, but a friend of mine convinced me to go to college first," I explained. She ohed in response and shook her head, "I'm sure he made the right choice for you. After all, going straight to work is an option. But I seriously recommended that you go to college first. You have to be perfectly charged for your future to be bright," she said.

"Sounds legit," I responded. I sighed inwardly as she let me sit down on a chair to wait for a student to come in and tour me around. How do I put this? It's been a **week** since that ghostly incident and the whole Skype thing with Noah and the others, and since the past few days, Noah and Harold were _nagging_ me to go to college like they were my parents. _Do I even need to think about who the mom and dad are?_ I laughed at that thought. Sierra agreed with it too and I complained nonstop about it.

Suddenly, a boy came up to me. He looked familiar.

That face

Those eyes

That hair

That guitar on his back…

TRENT!?

HOW THE?

WHO THE?

WHY THE?

My mind wouldn't stop asking me questions. What's Trent doing here in New York, studying in **this **school? Now that I thought about it, I didtext him that I was leaving to New York. He didn't reply to it though, just like Gwen did. I don't know how I could relate that moment to the one now but STILL.

My mouth went agape as I stood up, "Trent!? What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Well… surprise! I saw your text and I didn't reply to keep it in suspense. I didn't know you had the thought of going here, Cody," he smiled, patting my back. Even though it's been years since we last saw each other, I still look scrawnier compared to him… not to mention dorkier. "I… I… so wait, Gwen's here too?" I asked curiously. I still like Gwen but not as much as I used to. I'm _this close_ to getting over her.

"What? No, she isn't," Trent said. I blinked, "Then, where is she?"

"Isn't she still back in Canada?" he asked. "Besides, it's not like she would follow me here. We've been apart for years now. Also, I already have a new girlfriend," he added.

My eyes bulged, "You do?"

Trent laughed, "Yeah," but then frowned, showing me that his laugh was sarcastic, "but it's complicated."

"Oh… I'm sorry," I muttered. Trent swatted a hand before me, "Ah, don't worry about that. She started the whole thing. I just have to make the right move to break up with her. Anyway, want me to tour you over?" he asked. I mentally jumped in joy, "Oh yes please!" I got my bag and rushed with him.

We exited the office and walked towards the hallway through the inside door of the building. It was **huge**. "Whoa.." I sighed. Trent laughed, "Ahaha, yeah. That's the same reaction I had when I first came here."

"No kidding," I couldn't stop smiling in astonishment. "You know you haven't changed a bit," Trent added. "I haven't?" I asked. "Duh. I mean, you're still you and you don't look like one of those bulky guys who work out a lot. Surprisingly, your voice is still a bit childish," he said.

I snorted, "Yeah it is and- hey! I work out, you know!" I argued. It's true, you know. I carry dumbbells. Really…. Light dumbbells. Wow, I'm weak.

"I think you do, but it hasn't changed your figure that much," Trent remarked. I sighed, "Okay, so I do lay down more than I work out. Getting abs and all that's not really my thing,"

Trent looked at me wide eyed, "It's not? I thought you want to get the ladies to be attracted to you."

"I did, but working out was not one of my goals," I answered.

"Oh, but—wait… did you say, 'did'?" he stopped and I did the same thing.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Wait, so you're done with flirting?" he asked.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. I know I'll never win them. All I have is Sierra and-"

"You're used to her?" Trent interrupted.

"If it's surprising to you then yes," I answered. "Don't hate me for this, but I appreciate her for who she is," I added, "but I'm not saying that I like her or anything! We're nothing more than a sibling friendship. There's still a one-sided relationship between us."

"Oh, I see. And, no, I don't hate you for that. It's just that you've been so anxious to get away from her and now, you're just going all soft for her. That's really sweet of you man. Here's a pat, I'll give you that," he said, patting my back again. I smiled, "Sure."

"So how's your group with Harold and Noah going? I heard you made some kind of game making group with them," he asked.

"Oh, we're still a team. Harold really wanted me back with them you know," I chuckled.

"I figured. And Noah probably doesn't care, I presume?"

"As odd as it is, he does. He's the one who convinced me to move here," I said.

"Wow… wait why did he want you to move? Didn't he want you to stay like the rest of your friends who asked for the same thing?" he asked confusedly. We continued walking.

"He told everyone that it was my choice, not anyone else's. And he's right," I held my left arm with my right hand and looked down.

"So he does have feelings after all," Trent muttered.

"He's always had feelings. He's just got the smarts to hide them," I corrected.

Trent chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's true."

We kept walking slowly. The bell hasn't quite rang yet. He showed me the restrooms and where the stairs led to. I don't even know how I'm going to remember all of this.

"So, where do you live?" he asked me.

"Oh, I live at an apartment not too far from here."

"Ah… what's the owner's name?"

"She won't tell me, but her name is Ms Clark," I said.

He doubled back for a moment, wide eyed. "Whoa… are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious," I answered. "Why?"

"Nothing except… isn't her apartment haunted?"

My heart stopped, "Haunted?"

"Yeah. The sixth floor is haunted. If you take the elevator, there's a big chance that it'll take you up to that floor and you could get attacked there," he warned. It took me back to that day where I was close to being engulfed by a *gulps* ghost.

"H-how do you know a-all of this?" I stammered. I shivered at the thought.

"I once lived there, and then I moved out after a few days. I liked to live there because it was cheap, but now that I knew the _real_ reason… I left. I never told Ms Clark the real reason why but I left anyway," he said

"Okay…" I squeaked.

"You alright, dude?" he asked, "Just forget about what I said. Just take the stairs to your room. The elevator's dangerous. I don't know whether Ms Clark knows about the sixth floor or not or if she's trying to hide a secret from us. After all, that building was cheap for a reason. And _that_ is the reason why… I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked me, concerned.

I was traumatized by it but then I shrugged it off. "You know what? I'm not going to let something like that scare me away from my home. Besides, I'll be bound to tell her about this eventually,"

"You could, but I don't know if her poor old heart could take it," Trent saddened.

"I'll try not to upset her when the time comes. She thinks I'm a sweet person so it shouldn't be a big deal," I said.

"Okay, but just remember to be careful when you're living there," Trent cautioned. I nodded in response and covered my ears as the bell rang. We were only a foot away from it.

"Note to self, Cody: Stay away from the bell," Trent laughed. I laughed too as he showed me to our classroom.

He opened a door that revealed our classroom. Once again, it was big.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"HAROLD!" I roared, my voice echoing across the small room.

"What is it? Gosh darn it, Noah. I'm working!" he retorted.

"Where are my glasses?!" I asked. I searched everywhere: my desk, under my desk, my side tables, my closet, even in the bathroom. Not a spectacle to be seen. Like I said, Cody gave me those glasses. And if I can't find them in less than a day, so help me I'll blow up this ten story building with blistering fury.

"How the hell should I know? I'm envious of your stuff so why would I touch them?" he yelled.

"Well it's obvious that-" I stopped and clenched my fists.

"Izzy…." I growled demonically.

**Harold's POV**

Oh shit. Noah's on fire… NOAH'S ON FIRE! "Now, now, Noah… don't be so drastic over this…" I saw an aura surround him and it's not pretty…. Not pretty at all. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and released foam onto him, hearing his coughs of irritation.

"What the hell, Harold?! STOP!" He yelled. I did as I was told and threw the extinguisher someplace in the room. "No, you stop! Go find your glasses if you have to, just don't blow up the only space we have in this room," I scolded.

Noah glared at me, "Says the guy who broke my body while acting like a psychotic ninja!"

"Well, that's in the past now. This is the present, and the least we can do is to keep this room in shape, otherwise you could tear it down with your increased madness level!"

"Since when does my anger cause a shockwave onto this building? This isn't a comic book, idiot," he glared.

"Well excuse me for being paranoid about superheroes,"

"You're paranoid about EVERYTHING, Harold," Noah corrected.

"So what? Go find your glasses, and leave me in peace!" I said.

"And by 'peace', you mean chatting with Leshawna on Facebook? You're rebuking me for nothing. In fact, you're not even working!" he answered, raising his voice by the minute.

I could care less about Noah interrupting my love life, "Just go already!" he rolled his eyes and turned his back on me.

"Whatever. Just get back to work, or else I'll be forced to upload your little fitness photos on the internet for Leshawna to see," he warned. My eyes burst.

"You can't do that! You need to find out my super-secret password just to see those photos!"

He turned his head to me, "You mean Leshawna100?" my eyeballs shrunk. "Too late," he smirked in triumph and exited the door.

"NOAH I SWEAR TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DO THAT!" I heard him speak from the other side.

"First of all, I don't have a girlfriend, genius. Second of all, I don't care what you do to me. If you don't work, you won't get what you want, capisce?" he said and walked further. I glared and kicked the trashcan, "Damn it!" I stomped back to my seat and saw a gaming notification. I clicked on it and it said, 'Your clan lost! Try again?' Shit. I forgot to pause the game.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. So… Trent eh? Didn't see that coming now did you? Even I didn't. And as for the Nerds, Noah probably bribed Izzy just to get his glasses back… wait, Noah's not that kind of person. He probably destroyed Izzy just to get them… or he simply just snatched them from her. I don't know, do you?**

**Leave a review for some feedback. Sorry if I didn't explain any details of the story after the Skype chapter… I don't think I want to make this story too long for you to read.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

**Welcome back, me. This chapter might be a little bit lengthy (I dunno) but it should be funny… which I somewhat doubt considering that everyone's got a different sense of humor. I am having a bit of trouble updating 'Be Careful What You Wish For' because I'm slowly starting to lose interest and I'm losing the time to update it. Due to some of your excitement, then I will show this story to you now. Have fun reading. So you thought this mainly focuses on Cody's school life? Nope, not at all! Cody will be having issues with his school life in this story, but it won't be seen that much.**

**WARNING: This chapter will be pretty long. Wait, you've read longer ones? Phew, good. **

* * *

**_Noah's POV_**

* * *

I started having a vivid dream. It was dark, and my surroundings started turning all blurry and distorted. I felt like I was standing on air. I tried to speak but I felt as if I lost my voice. I tried to move but I was paralyzed. All I could move was my head.

'Where am I?' I thought.

Then all of a sudden, previous memories started coming back to me. From the day my brain started functioning, until yesterday. It was odd. I started seeing memories of the time I started hacking into the Kosmic Kaos gaming system. I smiled to myself at that thought. I also thought of the time where I actually became attracted to a girl… online. I had to admit, she was pretty hot taking out an entire onslaught. However, she wasn't a match for me. Another memory was when I had to look after my younger cousins. I sighed inwardly. I'm not the firstborn child, so why did I do that? I'm the youngest. I remember at the age of six, I considered Dave as my most favorite cousin. I didn't admit it though. And I'm glad I didn't. Wanna know why? He's nuts now.

Suddenly, my moments in Total Drama started appearing. Seriously, what sort of dream am I in? I remember being 'threatened' by Duncan on my first day, Owen creeping me out, and plummeting off a cliff to my death. Too bad I'm not dead.

It's not entirely my fault I wanted to join. I wanted to fulfill my job of becoming class president and taking a chance for all nerds to empower the entire school, but it turns out that it wasn't such a good idea. I'm the bully of bullies, and the top of the school, so why would they want me back? Also, I made up the stupidest reason for joining, and that's to bring my gaming experience to life. You wanna know how stupid of a decision that was? I got voted off third. And wait a minute, why am I sharing all these experiences? I should've thrown it away by now.

Another scene popped up, and it showed me all my moments with Izzy. And if you're wondering, have I ever liked her? The answer is no. Not even her accidental brain gain attracted me, if you know what I mean. My moments with Owen showed up too, and it was probably the lengthiest backstory ever if I compared it to everyone else's. It's like no matter where I am, Owen's always nearby… somewhat. My moments with Cody also popped up. I'm too strong for emotional flashbacks. From the accidental incident, to the day he left to New York, I'm not even going to explain it in further detail. My moments with Harold showed up and not one moment was shown where I wasn't annoyed with him.

'Well this is silly,' I thought blankly.

Wait a minute, something's not right. Everything faded, and a new picture showed. This didn't look like a memory… nor is it a dream, because it seemed real. Finally I can move. I fell lightly to the ground, landing on my feet. It looked like an empty hallway. I started to feel a bit uneasy.

"Hey, Noah," said an unfamiliar voice.

I jumped and looked behind me, seeing no one there. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, frightened.

"I don't remember," said the voice. It didn't sound raspy or sinister. It sounded like an echoing whisper. I didn't see the figure, but I could tell for sure that it's a girl.

"If you don't remember your name, then why do you 'remember' mine? Or rather, how do you know my name?" I asked. My trauma receded after a while.

"It's because Cody told me," she said.

I froze, "How do you know him?"

"He lives in the apartment that I haunt," she said.

"So… you're a ghost?" I asked nonchalantly. However, I was concerned for Cody.

"If that is what you consider, then yes I am," she said.

"What did you do to him?" I asked lowly. Ghost or not, if she did something to my friend, I will find out and there **will** be consequences.

"Nothing. I just watch him talk to my sister everyday. He's a sweet lad,"

I blinked, "So he is…" I missed that dork.

"Yes, indeed! Although...I hope he's safe," she said worriedly.

I started tensing up a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, I haunt the whole apartment, but there's another person who haunts it… except he only stays at one point of the building" she said cautiously.

"Must I know about this?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"It turns out Cody has seen this spirit. And I'm just glad that he left from there," she warned.

Goosebumps started to form. Is this why his apartment was cheap, or am I just dreaming? This can't be a dream. That Skype call the other night… I saw sheer panic in those eyes. And despite that, he tried to stay calm for our sake. "Did that explain the trauma he felt?" I asked. Hold on a sec, she's haunting an apartment in _New York_, how can she just jump into my thoughts like that?

"And that's why I turned to you. I saw your concern just by looking through his soul. I have seen Cody Skype with you, so I used that tablet of his as a 'portal' so that I can communicate with you while I still haunt my home," she added. I haven't even looked into that boy's soul…

"Then why are you haunting that apartment? Who's this oppressive creature trying to harm my friend? And who ARE you? What's your name?!" I demanded. She then flinched and started to hover away, "I must go!" she said.

"Wait!" I yelled and she soon left. Everything faded and I was alone in my trail of thoughts… or dreams for that matter. In fact, my entire dream base faded and all I could hear…

Was the sound of my alarm clock…

I gasped. What in hell's gate just happened? One moment I walked into memory lane, and next thing I knew, I met a girl who lives with Cody as a ghost in his 'green' apartment. I looked on the other side of my bed, that's right I sleep on a king-sized bed, and saw Izzy sitting there.

"Morning, Sunshine!" she greeted.

"AAAAH!" I yelped as I stumbled out of my bed and onto the cold floor. Izzy laughed as she went around the bed to help me up. I growled at her. "IZZY!"

"Aww, did the poor li'l Noah get scared by the mighty Izzy? So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, lifting my forearms to help me up.

"How about a mighty pancake of death?" I joked angrily.

"Oooh… fun!" she said, releasing my arms, making me fall back down.

"Yeah… fun," I held my back, hearing a crack and flinching from the sudden action.

"But hey, guess what, Noah?!" she asked.

"You fired Harold?" I asked.

"Ha! You wish! …. Wait, even I wish I fired him," she mumbled to herself, "Anyway, Owen's treating us for breakfast today!" she added.

"Where? You know what? I don't really care. Just get out so I can get changed," I said.

"Aww, but I wanna stay!" Izzy complained.

"And watch me get changed? No. Way," I glowered.

"It's worth a shot," she said. I beamed angrily and embarrassedly.

"IZZY! OUT!" I scolded.

Izzy pouted and headed straight for the door, "Ok, fine. But just so you know, I'll be right outside your door."

"Whatever," I replied, slamming the door against her face.

"Can't I get a break for _one_ day?" I asked myself while heading to my small wardrobe to get changed.

I wore my usual working getup. You know… button up long sleeved shirts, black pants, dress shoes… the kind you use when you work. I grabbed my glasses and headed for the door. Before twisting the doorknob, I got a book to prepare myself for Izzy. As I opened the door, I went through stance mode.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. I saw nobody there. "The hall seems quiet… too quiet," I snared. My eyes narrowed as they looked around for any trace of Izzy's DNA. I walked around, looking inside my room, behind my door, or on the roof. None. I slowly stood to my normal position and threw the book back in my room. As I shut the door, I saw Izzy behind it and she pounced on me.

"Gotcha!" she screamed, pinning me down.

"AH! Wait, what?! How did you-!?" I pushed her off as she broke down laughing.

"Oh you know, the usual," she flipped a hand before me and stood up. I got up and continued glaring at her, "When the time comes, I will get my revenge," I warned.

"Ha! You can try, but obviously you'll fail in the end. I'm just too formidable to you," she retorted. I glared, "You watch it, honey."

"Oh stop it," she said, unthreatened. She was much rather flustered by it. I glared blankly in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

We continued to walk across the hallway and headed for the elevator to the ground floor. "So… how are things going between you and… you know…" she said teasingly, nudging my arm. "Who, my girlfriend?" I smirked amusingly.

"You have a girlfriend?" she gasped, surprised.

"Of course I do," I answered sarcastically.

"WHERE?!" she looked around, sniffing like a dog.

"In my head," I said, pointing at my noggin.

"Wow… Hi Noah's girlfriend! I'm Izzy! What's your name?" she greeted.

"Her name is 'I am not real'," I answered.

"Now that's an awesome name…" Izzy remarked.

"You do know I was joking right?" I smirked at her.

"Oh… so you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why would I have one anyway?" They're not worth my time.

"I don't know, because you want to? Anyways, with or without a girlfriend, nobody can treat you the way I do!" she said, placing her arm around my shoulder. I have to admit, we're like siblings. And she's right, nobody can treat me the way she does.

"Yeah… I guess," I smiled genuinely at her.

She gave me an eerie grin, "After all, you like _Cody_ don't you?"

I flushed inwardly and glared, "Have you ever wanted to live without breathing, Izzy?"

"It's been a lifelong dream so yes!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it. You're a hopeless case for murder…"

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Yes and no," I answered.

We both went into the elevator and shut the door, heading for the main floor. "No, I'm serious, how _is_ Cody?" she asked. Should I tell her what I dreamt of?

"He's alright… he's just a bit homesick, that's all," I explained.

"Oh… I have to admit, I do miss the little guy. He's what made us all random?" she said.

"Isn't that what _you _can do?"

"Yes, but he can do it as well!"

"Oh… I guess that's true," I said.

"You really do miss him, dontcha?" she asked sympathetically. It was odd, seeing Izzy change from psychotic sister to sympathetic mother.

"You know I don't need to answer that," I sighed.

"Aww…." Was all she could say.

We both headed to the main floor and there we met Owen, who was excited to share his breakfast with us. It was more of a date between him and Izzy though, while I just sit there bored as hell.

"Izzy are you sure you want to go with me to work?" I asked.

Izzy burped disgustingly, "Of course I will! After all, you need a bodyguard don't you?"

"No, no I don't," I retorted.

"It sure looks like you do. If you want to protect yourself from Harold's annoyance, you need someone like me?" she gestured to herself.

"Why? So you can boost my boiling anger?" I asked, twitching slightly.

"Of course not! You're my friend," she said. I rolled my eyes skeptically. "Fine, but one mishap and you're out Missy," I warned.

"I promise," she said, pinky swearing me. I smiled and did the same. I just never thought I'd do that to her. My soft side on her is acting up… and it **_rarely_** does that.

"Hey Harold, did you have time to pay the electric bills? I've got my share here," I said, handing him the money. Our company required several kilowatts of electricity since it's a _game making_ company.

"Oh yeah… about that," he chuckled.

I slowly started to glare, "What?"

"I spent it…"

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"It was important! And it dealt with my reputation," he said.

"What reputation?! Your perverted obsession?!" I exploded.

"NO! … Yes," he finished. I clenched my fists. "WELL YES AND NO! GOSH!" he added.

I crossed my arms and calmed down, but it was still enough for me to rip his eye sockets out. "Then WHAT is it, _Harold_?"

"I had my own bills to pay you know! Also, I had to give my girlfriend some money. Not something _you_ would understand!" he crossed his arms and looked away.

"What **I **don't understand is why can't you keep **one** promise from me? **ONE**!" I said, forwarding towards him angrily. Izzy just stood there, quite nervous about the whole situation.

"Well then I'll show you why," Harold said as he brought up a long list of stuff that cost money.

"Oh this is just hopeless!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet. I headed over to my seat and ignored Harold's complaints. "You know if Cody were here, we would all have paid the bills right now. He convinced you better than I did and seriously, you're letting him down!"

"Says the guy who shooed Cody away!" Harold said. This is getting stupid.

"You wanna know who ELSE I'll shoo away?" I said darkly and monotonously. Izzy came in and broke our distance, "Whoa there boys! Let's not get too rash over this."

Harold pushed Izzy off, "Oh I'll get rash. Now look at this list, Noah! I dare you!" he said, forcing the paper to my face. I turned my back on him and pushed him away from me.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY! Gosh, Noah! If Cody were here, you'll take the blame for letting him leave!" he said, getting even more physical with me. I fought back aggressively, "Well if CODY were here, he would have had you suspended for being such a jerk!"

"I'm NOT a jerk! Now look if you want prof!" he said, trying to make me look at the list of bills he paid. And all that started because Harold was… missing Cody.

"NO! I don't need to see your bullshit!" I screamed.

"Pff, that's not bullshit," Izzy said, before holding REAL cow pat, "THIS is bullshit!" she said in a derp-like tone. We just stared at her with disgust.

"That's disgusting!" Harold said, grossed.

She glared, "Yes it is, and same goes for your childish act. And whether who started it or not, it would make Cody upset if he were here." My eyes widened. For a sec, I thought Izzy was going to act childish, and boy was I wrong. She threw the feces in the trash and separated us both, her dirty hand on Harold's side.

"Ew, gross!" he gagged. I made the same expression he made.

"Listen up you two. I may be childish and dorky like I once was but seeing you fight is a completely different story. I know, Harold, you miss Cody a lot but you have to be like Noah. He may miss Cody as much as you do but at least he has a good way of showing it. Move on already. After all, Cody's still alive and he's bound to visit us all again," Izzy explained. I sat there, mouth agape.

"Who are you and what have you done with Izzy?" I asked.

"That does not matter. All that matters is, make Cody proud. With or without him, you can survive! We're survivors, people!" she said. Harold started to cry but held it in. "You're right Izzy!" too late, he sobbed. I stared at him, bored, and sighed myself, "Look, we talked about this. It was his decision. And now that he's not here, the least we could do is to live for him. Got it?" I stood up and walked up to him, lending him a hand. "Now don't make me repeat it to you," I added.

He sniffed and smiled. He took my hand and I helped him up. Like most boys, Harold was seemingly taller than I am. And now that Cody's not here… I felt like a midget. Now I know how Cody feels.

"You're right…" he said, smiling weakly.

I smiled, "Of course I am," but then it faded, "Now you owe me fifteen hundred bucks for not paying the electric bills with me," I said.

"Ok, deal," he said, shaking my hand as a promise.

"Good. Now can you take these to the mailbox for me," I said, handing out all these gaming letters to him. He nodded and walked out the door. I then looked towards Izzy, who was smiling sheepishly. I shook my head, smiled, and gave her a sudden hug. "Thanks, Iz," I said. It was a rare opportunity for someone to receive a hug from me. I'm not a hugger… so stay back.

She became startled, but eventually returned it, "Anytime, Noah. I'm always here to help ya if you need anything!" she said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Sure."

* * *

**_Cody's POV_**

* * *

"And this is my dorm here!" Trent said, showing me the whole room. It was pretty cramped but from an eye's view, it does seem cozy enough.

"So this is where you live?" I asked.

"Yup! For now anyways…" Trent answered. I saw a lot of pink stuff on the other bed. "Are you keeping girly things in your room?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully.

"Huh? Oh, that. My girlfriend lives with me, but sooner or later, I'll have her kicked out," he said unimpressed.

"That's kind of harsh…" I flinched.

"True… but it's the least I can do in return after all the spoiled things she's done to my friends," he sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Spoiled things? So she's like a clone of Heather or something?" I asked.

"Hmm… not really. She's not _that_ bad…" he said.

"Ok."

"So you like it here?"

"No kidding… if I could, I would've had a dorm like this instead of the apartment. Although, if I move here, I might make Ms. Clark upset." I said sadly.

"You sure do care a lot about the people you meet," Trent smiled. I chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah… it's a bad habit."

"Bad habit? I doubt it," Trent answered.

"I know… even Noah and Harold said the same thing. Well, they were both quite annoyed at first but they got used to it eventually," I shrugged.

"Ah, ok then," Trent said. "Anyways, make yourself at home. I'll go to the gents room for a while. Be right back, k?"

"Okay."

"Cool! Oh and if my girlfriend comes here, make sure she doesn't see you. I don't wanna see you get hurt like how my friends did," he said as he walked out the room. I waved and reached my phone, hoping to call my friends and check if they're alright.

I called the game making center to see if anyone answered.

_"__Hellooooooo!"_ said Izzy… IZZY?!

"Izzy? What are you doing there?" I asked.

_"__Noah invited me. DUH!" _she said.

"Right... How is he?" I asked.

_"__Oh, he and Harold got into a heated argument but it's all cooled down from here,"_ she said.

"What?! Why?" I asked.

_"__Oh you know… they missed you so much. Harold got crazy because he missed you, and Noah would argue back, saying that he'd rather live for you instead of giving up without you yadda yadda yadda…" _she explained. My heart skipped a beat. They do miss me… they really do.

_"__Uh.. Cody?_" she asked.

I knocked myself out of the trance, "Huh?"

_"__You were pretty silent back there,"_ Izzy answered.

"Oh sorry… um, is Noah there?" I asked.

_"__Now he is! He just exited the restroom," _she said.

"Ah… may I talk to him?"

_"__Of course! Hey Noah! Somebody's here to hear you!" _she gave Noah the phone. _"Hello?"_ he asked.

"Hi," I greeted simply.

_"__Hold on a minute, Izzy can you leave for a moment? I need a minute or two with him," _I heard him say.

_"__Dang it! Ok then,"_ she said. When I heard a door shut, Noah started whispering to me.

_"__Alright, Cody… who's the spirit that spoke to you?"_ he asked.

I froze in fear, "How did you-"

_"__Answer the question,"_ he interrupted.

I didn't know what to say. How did he know that?! I never told him!

"I don't know to be honest. One moment I was on the elevator, I went on the sixth floor and I felt like something was going to attack me!" I said.

_"__I figured…_"

"Now answer MY question. How did you know?!" I asked desperately. Silence struck. "NOAH!" I cried.

_"__I had a vivid dream about it,"_ he finally answered.

"How?"

_"__This woman spoke to me. She knew your name, she liked the way you behaved to what I heard to be her sister. And she told you to watch out for this sinister man haunting one part of your home. Cody, why didn't you tell me your apartment was haunted?"_

"I didn't know! But I don't want to leave!" I cried.

_"__Why?"_

"Because I care about Ms. Clark and her children!" I said.

_"__But your safety will be at stake!"_ he protested.

"I'll be fine!" I said simply.

_"__Wow, are you always this optimistic?"_ he asked.

"Only all the time. Look, I'm doing this because I'm the only grown man who currently lives in that household almost all the time. The others had to work and Ms. Clark and her family could need all the help they can get. And that's why I'm there for them. They remind me of the family I've always wanted to have. They treat me like family now, and I want to do the same by protecting them," I finished. Noah said nothing after a while. "Look if you're not going to say anything, I understand. But I am not leaving the apartment. Remember that."

_"__Geez, Cody. Give me some time to think before I could say something,_" Noah answered.

"Sorry… you were taking too long to answer," I apologized quietly.

_"__Sorry. Anyway, I accept it. I know you're a strong boy. But if you're strong enough to face your fears and defend that family, you may. If it's what you chose to do then I'm not stopping you. Just be safe if you encounter anything formidable… you can be susceptible to anything you know,"_ he said.

I smiled softly, "I'm glad to know that you care."

_"__Of course I do… it's not my forte to care, but since you're my closest friend, there's nothing more I'd ask for other than your safety and well-being,"_ he said. I chuckled.

"Where's Harold?"

_"__I dunno, he should be back by now after placing those letters in the mail,"_ he said.

"OH ok."

_"__Where are you right now?"_

"I'm at Trent's dorm," I answered, expecting a funny response from Noah.

_"__Oh I se—TRENT'S ROOM!?" _he screamed. I laughed.

"Yes! I met Trent." I giggled.

_"__Wow… what the actual heck man," _he said.

All of a sudden I heard a female voice. 'It must be Trent's girlfriend!' I panicked. "Look, Noah… I gotta go. I'll see ya later k?" I said.

_"__Um… ok. Bye. I'll let Harold know you called," _Noah said.

"Yes, but please don't ask him to call me now, I'll be busy today," I said.

_"__Sure_," he said as he hung up. I looked around and hid under Trent's bed. Thank goodness I'm small and frail. I heard several girls chatting and it got louder and louder until they got to the room I'm in.

"So anyway, girls… when the time comes, Trent and I will be the best couple ever and I can finally make my REAL crush jealous," It must be Trent's girlfriend speaking… wait, she doesn't sound LIKE his girlfriend. And what's this about making other people jealous?

"Oh that's the most brilliant plan ever!" squealed one of the girls. The others voiced in agreement. I wanted to just get up there and yell at them, but I kept my word for Trent. All of a sudden, I heard my phone ring. Bad timing… Bad timing…. BAD TIMING! The girls flinched and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of them. I got my phone and shut it off. It turns out Sierra wanted to give me a call.

"It's coming from Trent's bed," said one of the girls.

"OOH! Let's go look through his stuff," his girlfriend added. I glared. 'Oh no you don't' I thought to myself.

I changed my voice and pretended to sound like Trent, "Um… sweetheart! May I talk to you for a sec?" I saw the pairs of legs head for the door, "Coming Trenty!" she squealed as the other girls giggled mischievously with her. I glared. 'Trenty'?! That's the weirdest nickname I've ever heard! I looked out of my bed and saw nobody there. I closed the door and placed a box to barricade it.

I opened my phone and checked my missed calls. I tapped on Sierra and gave her a call, irritated by her sudden ring. I could have died!

Once she answered she squealed, "Darn it, Sierra! You could have given me a heart attack!"

* * *

**Well THAT was lengthy. I'm trying to make this chapter seem logical, as it comes after the last few chapters and should relate to them. Looks like Harold's gone mad huh? And Noah couldn't get his head to throb with any more pain. And Sierra… really? And Trent's girlfriend must be a douchebag huh? Imagine if you were in the same school they were, what would you do?**

**So anyway, please leave some feedback along with some ideas on what to put on the next chapter, otherwise I will be thinking myself again. The next chapter will come up soon so stay tuned! **

**PS. Please help me with my story 'Be Careful What You Wish For'**

**Also I'm starting to get over this pairing. I still love it so don't get your hopes down so easily. The show must go on!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Hiatus Reminder)

**Author's NOTE (Obviously no one reads the Author's Note.)**

**Hey everyone. I have something to tell you. I won't be updating this chapter in a while, considering that I'll be busy doing other important matters. To be honest with everyone who reads this, I do my best to save up time and write up a chapter for you fans and all, and I don't get any feedback from it? I get lots at first and then it slowly starts to subtract overtime. It's almost as if everything I've done to put that one chapter altogether's just a waste. And it's really frustrating to me. **

**I'm not begging for reviews or anything, I just felt like I just WASTED my time writing something that I know might just interest you in the slightest bit. And it's not just this story. I know I can be an attention hogging maniac, because I write my works not only for my enjoyment, but for yours as well. And it questions me whether you're still active or not. If you're silent reading the whole thing and don't have any words, let me know at least.**

**I've seen many stories get good feedback and all... maybe it's because it's ****_them (the funny writers, skilled writers, random writers, especially the kind that writes a hundred thousand words in one story with really deep words)_****. I have more than 17k words... and I dunno if it even seems to get any better. Seriously, what am I doing wrong here? I like the number of feedback and faves I got though. That's a record breaker.   
**

**I have never gotten more than 14 favorites at this date... EVER. **** I didn't know how that was possible for me but thank you. :)**

** I'm still happy that I didn't get flamed for writing this story, but I'm this close to leaving it unfinished for weeks... or months (of course that won't happen... I'm not that cruel).**

**Although, there is one user who still gives feedback on what I write. I'm not gonna say who but I'm pretty sure it's obvious if you see who it is. I created a LONG chapter (only 4k+ words... it's the longest I could give with the amount of time I could manage) just as what I believed might attract most of you fans out there, because you don't like reading 'rushed' stories/chapters, and I obviously get nothing. Maybe the chapters don't make sense. **

**And that's why I'm The Invisible Guy now. So anyway, this story will be on hiatus for a while. Don't expect an update too soon because I'm not going to waste precious time on writing something that'll give me nothing in the end. After all, I've got more important matters to settle. **

**And I'll just be making this into a brotp. There WON'T be any slash, or so I believe there won't be any unless you want a few fluffy moments. Sorry NoCoTP fans. This is for the NoCo BROTP fans. They may be close but not close enough to make out. Even for me, I'll find that a little bit too weird. I still like the pairing though, brotp or otp, as long as they don't hate each other.**

**I'll still be online everyday, checking out my stories, and chatting in the forum, so talk to me if you want to. I know you won't but it was just a suggestion from me. And I'll only visit this story again to reread it and see all the previous feedback that was given. At least those give me a smile. Also, this site's not for me to be honest. I do love reading stories here. And I do like writing stories as well, and I do have potential, but I'm not the type of person who writes stories that many people like. There are some stories I've been willing to write, but it never crossed my mind when I start writing them up.**

**UPDATE COMING SOON! But I won't be gone with this story for a while... I'll still be here, like I said. **

**Have a great day everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8: Sunset

**Duh, duh, duh… I'm back after a while. I'm sorry for starting a rant out in the author's note about a week ago. I still question it though. How and why is it that when everyone takes their time to write something good, and long, and they share it for everyone's enjoyment, they hardly get anything in return? I've seen some good works and they haven't gotten much attention from everyone. Although, I am happy with the few people who actually do like it, or if those who read it and at the same time don't leave a comment whatsoever, I guess that's fine too. And yes, I understand your opinions and thanks. And thanks to those who supported this story! I just hope you still keep track of the updates I make.**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"NOAH, NOAH! Are you awake?" Izzy screamed, banging on my door. I sat up swiftly and checked the time. Six A.M.?! WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 6 A.M. FOR NO REASON? Work doesn't start till 9 AM! Also, there are people sleeping and if they wake up, hearing the noise coming from MY room, they'll surely kick me out. I groaned and headed to the door, hoping she would stop.

"Izzy! Don't you know how early it is? I need to sleep!" I scowled.

"Sleep is for the weak, my bitter dark chocolate! I need you to be awake right now," Izzy said.

"And what might be the reason for your demands, sweet sugar hype?" I retorted.

"Duh! I invited Owen to do a fitness program and I'm his instructor!" she answered.

"And what's my role in this?" I asked.

"You have to be in it of course!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll have you know that I don't look as obese as Owen. _I'm_ a picture of health. NOW LET ME SLEEP," I growled.

"PLEASE!" Izzy cried, giving me that pouty face. I have to admit, nothing can be more convincing than Izzy's puppy dog face. It makes me think of _my_ dog.

"Izzy-"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" her eyes started to grow exaggeratingly big. The neighbors across the hallway started uttering complaints from the thin walls of their room.

"Alright, alright fine! I'll go, under THREE conditions…" I warned.

Izzy whined, "You're so boring!"

"Aw, I love you too," I answered blankly. "Now let me continue. One, I'm NOT going to be a part of this, I'll just watch you. Two, bring Harold with you. If he stays at work alone, he might just tear it down due to intense depression. We all know Cody's gone, how much more if I'm gone? He and Cody act like babies sometimes. And- What are you laughing about?" I stopped as I saw Izzy holding back giggles.

"First of all, you do know we're still outside right?" she said, trying to stifle her laughs.

"So?" I asked.

"HEY EVERYONE! NOAH'S A-!" Izzy screamed, waking everyone up.

My eyes grew and I pulled her into my room with me, and shut the door. I kept glaring at her as she bursting out, laughing, "And second of all… are you like Cody and Harold's MOM or something?" and she continued laughing. I sighed.

"Don't be an idiot, Izzy. I'm seriously the only adult here who acts like their age. I take my adulthood seriously and so should you," I added.

"Oh come on, Noah! We're all twenty years old. Just because we're that old doesn't mean we _are_ old. We're still young at heart! And the more we get together, the more our memories return, and certainly all the more will we go nuts. It's how friendship goes! Admit it, Noah. You hold back your fun side…" she grinned.

"You mean, _you'll_ go nuts right?"

"Nuh uh! All of us will," Izzy made a 'please' gesture at me. I just stared at her blankly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And besides, I've seen you act like a wild child when you hang around with the Codemeister, sometimes with Harold or Owen… or me, but mostly the Codemeister….. ey?"

"Whatever," I looked away from her gaze.

"AHA! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Aha what?"

"You said something childish!"

"What, 'whatever'? I say that all the time. It's not childish,"

"Oh. It sounds gay though if you say it too much…."

"IZZY!"

"Sorry! Hehe… I like it when you yell my name out a lot," Izzy answered unoffending. Again, she was flattered about it. Hell, she's flattered about EVERYTHING I say to her.

"You're welcome," I said simply. She took my wrist and opened the door. "Izzy, you do know I still have to change, right?" I asked.

She released my wrist, "Oops, sorry. Take your time." She went for the door and closed it before me.

"Gladly. Don't forget to call Harold to come," I said, going casual for the day.

"Yes, dad!" I heard her shout. Out of nowhere I heard 'aww's' uttered from the walls of my room.

"IZZY I SWEAR I'M GONNA…." I slowly put my hand down and gave up. "Oh forget it."

* * *

**Cody's POV on 12 PM**

_*SCHOOL BELLS RING*_

"Alright everyone. I want all those reports passed to me by tomorrow. You may be dismissed for lunch," said our science teacher.

Well this is just lovely. I just received heaps of homeworks in less than two hours of classes. "Is the school THAT brutal, Trent?" I whined.

"Oh, it's not so bad once you get used to it," Trent replied.

"Yes but… I don't think I'm ready for this," I said silently.

"You're the Codemaster, dude. You're _always_ ready for anything," Trent complied.

"Thanks! And wow, Codemaster… I like it," I said.

"Sure."

We both headed out to the closest fast food chain nearby. It was allowed in schools such as this. This is New York after all. We both headed to McDonalds and hung out there for the hour.

"So… what did you do while I left the room a few hours back?" Trent asked, trying to make our free time 'useful'.

"Um… it was alright… I saw the girls walk in and-" I flinched when Trent banged the table and stood up, "What?!"

"Nothing…"I squeaked.

"No, Cody. I'm not mad at you. You saw them?"

"Yes," I squeaked again.

He calmed down and sat to his seat, palming his forehead stressfully. "Oh, dude. I thought you got caught. DID you get caught?"

"Luckily, no," I answered. "I did manage to eavesdrop on them… just a little bit," I couldn't tell him what they said. He would be heartbroken if I did. Then again, he _did_ tell me that she didn't mean anything to him. I mentally slapped myself. What the heck did I just tell him?

"What did they talk about?" Trent asked. I started panicking, to the point where I was kept in a giant oven to sweat. "You know what? It's girl talk. I don't really want to know," he chuckled. I bit my lip as I couldn't hold what I could say anymore.

I stood up and screamed "SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!" Everyone heard me and looked our way. I sat down and covered my mouth. My face was as red as my blood as Trent just sat across from me, wide eyed. Everyone then ignored us and went on with their lives, doing who knows what. "I'm sorry…"

"Wait, what?" Trent asked confusedly.

"I- it's just that… she just dated you so she can get her _real_ crush to like her… t-that's all," I implied.

"Oh… I see,"

I gulped. I think I just upset him… _real_ bad. "L-look if i-it makes you feel any better, I- I-"

"I should've known! Oh, it's just like my relationship with Gwen all over again," Trent hit the table with his hand. All I could do is gobble down my burger and watch.

"I loved Gwen so much… I just wish we were together again. Nothing I do can make me get over her," Trent said sadly.

"Oh," was all I said. For some reason, something was missing.

Trent looked at me, shocked. "What's with the face? It's shocking and at the same time disturbing," I asked. "Nothing… it's just that, you were completely obsessing over Gwen. Are you still into her?"

"Oh… that's what you meant. Well you see I-," I was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You forgot you liked her?!" he continued to stay wide-eyed.

"No, I didn't. I learned to move on without her. She was never into me, she was never worth my time, and she definitely never kept in touch with me. It's that excusable for me to completely ignore and forget all the moments I tried and failed to get her," I explained, sipping my drink later on.

"I never knew you spoke so strongly about this," Trent said sympathetically. I sighed, "What can I say? I bottle up my emotions. Why else would I smile at every stare I receive?"

"I… I'm sorry, man. Listen, you didn't have to go through all that," he answered.

"Sorry, but that was just who I was. I was born an only child, neglected by my own parents, bullied everywhere, and yet I'm still happy. Not many people see were able to see through my soul, or know what I've been through until I tell them my story," I felt tears starting to fall. I don't think he'd notice.

"I live for myself now, Trent… right after the whole Drama Brothers band broke apart, and after I left my real friends back home…"

"I'm sorry if I wasn't a real friend to you…." Trent said.

"No, no! You're one of my closest friends. I'm not lying about that," I said. Trent shot me a smile, "Really? Thanks!"

"No prob… so about that girl…"

"Oh don't worry, if she thinks boys like me are _that_ stupid to her, then I'm going to make sure she regrets it," he warned. "Wait, how come they didn't catch you?"

"Oh yeah… about that. I mimicked your voice and they left. Sierra nearly blew my cover."

"Oh no wonder she started confusing me a while ago. She said I called her, even though I didn't. Wait, so you and Sierra are tight now?"

"Tight but not tight enough to suffocate each other's throats… especially mine," I felt my neck and remembered those times where she nearly passed me out. Scary, but fun.

"Oh, cool. Glad to see you're finally working things out!" Trent said, patting my back.

I let out a sad sigh and placed my drink on the table, "As crazy as it seems, I actually miss her…"

"I believe you always missed her," Trent teased.

"W-what? No! I mean, I do miss her whenever she's not around a-a-… Stop thinking like that! We're just friends. Besides I think that I…." I stopped for a moment and looked down.

"You…. What?"

"Nothing… Nothing. I'd rather not say. After all, I'm done with all this lovey dovey flirty stuff," I said, making all sorts of annoying frilly gestures.

"Oh… for a second, I thought you were on to something," he said. I started sweating nervously, "Hehe, yeah…. No." That was close.

* * *

**Noah's POV at 5:00PM**

I was sweating horribly. "Izzy…. I…. am… going… to…. Kill you…. Ha…" I panted, holding my knees in exhaustion. Here's the thing, remember when Izzy asked me to go and just watch Owen flex out? Turns out she forced me into it. How did she might you ask? She literally just begged. I couldn't understand how I fell for it though. And for the past five hours, we've been running up a hill and we reached the top. It's only a _hill_ and I'm dead tired already. Harold went with me too and he seems to float the same boat as me. Owen… ugh, let's not even go there. The more we took higher ground, the more we started to touch the sun.

"Come on! You're backing down now? Show me some hassle boys! We made it to the top, we can finally go back down.

"I… think you mean… 'hustle'… Izzy…" I panted, glaring at her.

"Gosh… Izzy…. Can't we at least rest? Even just for a few minutes?" Harold breathed.

"Or hours," I corrected.

"I'm… so…. HUNGRY! Can't…. even…. Move… my… BRAIN!" Owen complained. And so far, only Izzy wasn't tired.

"Man, you're all so weak. The longer we stay out here, the more dangerous it'll be going back down! Daybreak is coming and we don't want to be stuck in the forest while we get back," Izzy said.

"Since when do you care about our safety?" I asked, finally regaining my breath and posture.

"Since when do _you _care about Harold and Cody's childish behavior?" Izzy retorted.

"Our what?" Harold breathed, finally collapsing to the ground, but refused to pass out.

"Zip it," I scowled.

"I NEED FOOD!" Owen cried. It was all he could ever say.

"Stop complaining, lunch box. The more you complain, the more E-scope won't bring us back down," I warned.

"Well, since NONE of you are going to listen-"

"Izzy, plans later… sunset now. Can we just rest, please?" I asked. Izzy's back faced the sunset's view. "What are you talking about?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and turned her around, "THIS sunset." She stared at it wide eyed. Who knew we could get a top seat view to check out the sun setting across the horizon. Finally, Harold stopped his annoying breathing and managed to settle himself down comfortably. "It's beautiful…" he said admiringly. And Owen…. He still won't stop complaining.

"Owen, look… isn't it pretty?" Izzy said, tugging Owen's arm.

"If only Leshawna were here, we would've watched the sunset together at a view like this…" Harold sighed. I just stared at him and sighed inwardly. Harold noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Meh… it's nothing. I just…. Never witnessed something like this before," I said.

"What? The sunset?" asked Harold.

"It's not just that. You know that feeling where you feel really pissed off at someone or something, and next thing you know, something majestic appears and it just makes you want to forget all the problems you're going through? That's… the feeling," I sighed, feeling the wind pass through us all.

"Yeah… I feel ya," Harold replied. I felt my hair blow against the sudden cool wind and my sweat drying itself away. I feel totally stress free tonight.

"Aw…" Izzy sighed. Owen managed to regain his posture. "Wow…" was only now he noticed the sunset.

"You still miss Cody right?" Izzy asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Everyone here misses him a-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH CODY WHYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard Owen sob. All Izzy did was to comfort him… intimately. Not in _that_ way of course.

"So, you think you had a wonderful day today for once, Noah?" Harold asked.

Finally the sun started to disappear. I let out a genuine smile.

"Yup… and so far, nothing can ruin it," I said.

Big mistake. It started to rain.

My face went from genuinely happy to blankly pissed. "Except maybe that…"

So we all got wet. Our clothes, hair, bodies, everything… even the ground, and that just bore us some bad news. "Great! How do we get down?" I asked.

"We run down, gosh!" Harold said, panicked.

"Don't worry boys; Izzy's got a plan!" Izzy said. She started grabbing Harold and I and placed us on a laid-down Owen. Then she started pushing Owen with both Harold and I on it and later hopped on. Then, Owen started sliding down the rough hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and I screamed, holding each other in fear.

"AAAAAAAA-OW- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- OW-AAAAAAAA-OW!" Owen screamed, while hitting his face against rocks while falling downhill.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy screamed in delight. And in the end, we all landed on the mud. It took no more than twenty minutes to get back down. We took since this morning to get up the whole hill.

"Ooh…." The three of us sighed.

"YES! BEST. PLAN. EVER! Let's go again boys! Who's up for Round 2?!" Izzy cheered.

The three of us guys just stood up. "Ew, gross! I'm covered in mud. But that was… AWESOME!" Harold said, high fiving Izzy. Owen got up as well, his face as wrecked as a car crash incident. "THAT WAS GREAT!" he said, revealing his broken teeth. I stood up and just stared at them cheering.

Izzy went up to me. "So, you feeling young at heart now? And after we get clean, we can call Sierra and we can all give Cody another Skype call!" she said, giving me a fist and waiting for me to punch it playfully. I smirked and shook my head. "Izzy… you never fail to amuse me." I said as I returned my fist to her.

* * *

**And I'm finally done with this chapter! You know what? I don't really care anymore whether you say something or not. I'm happy with what I've earned so far. And the hiatuses I make don't take forever unlike most people here. I'm back and ready to roll. Next chapter coming up soon! Stay tuned. **


	10. Chapter 9: Six

**It's a brand new week and a new chapter is set. Thanks for everything lately, I really appreciate it, and really… will this story ever end? To be honest, even I don't know. I might make a chapter where the characters, especially Izzy, break the fourth wall. It doesn't happen in all stories but it surely does now. In this chapter, prepare for spasms in Noah's point of view and a few frightening scenes where Cody encounters the presences dwelling in his apartment home… Good thing he's got Trent by his side, otherwise, he would've been doomed. **

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Okay, everyone, dry up," Izzy exclaimed as she gave all of us hair dryers. After the whole trip down the lane of near sudden death, we all had to wash up. And Izzy had this BRILLIANT idea where all of us take a shower one by one in my room. Wonderful idea, Izzy. I think I might just reward you for that.

Thanks to her idea, Izzy nearly flooded the whole bathroom if it wasn't for me to just barge right in there and try to solve the problem while completely shielding my eyes from Izzy's birthday suit. Harold on the other hand didn't manage to break anything, except his own back right after the floor was mopped up. Owen was too hungry to take a bath and therefore went number two instead. And thank goodness I went first.

"Thanks for letting us use your bathroom, Noah!" Izzy thanked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure… I'd love to let you use it again."

"Really?!"

"When I'm dead," I finished.

"But that won't come until a few hundred years!" Izzy whined.

"Since when will I ever live to be more than a hundred?" I chuckled.

"You said you were a picture of health," Izzy reminded.

"Oh I did say that didn't I?" I said, amused. "But that's not enough to make me live that long," I added.

"Pfft yeah right, Noah," Harold scoffed.

"Says the guy who broke his back like an old geezer," I answered back.

"What was that, four eyes?!" Harold growled, provoking me to growl back.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! You're both pretty!" Izzy said, breaking us apart.

"Well I'm obviously 'prettier'!" Harold corrected.

"Well I'm more handsome than you," I shot back, flipping my hair that was covering my face to the side of my head, proving my point.

Harold gasped, "No fair- Ow, ow, ow," he cringed, feeling his back cramping once more after tripping and landing on it due to his bathroom incident.

Meanwhile, as we dried ourselves off, we saw Owen snoring and snorting near the corner of my room next to my bed.

"Aww… look at Big O," Izzy said sweetly.

I laughed inwardly and walked over to him, "Hey guys, watch this." I knelt before him and poked his stomach, making him burp. Izzy and Harold both started laughing a little too hard.

"Oh gosh that was so fu- ow, ow, ow my back," Harold said.

"I didn't know he could do that! Oh, oh, oh, do it again!" Izzy pleaded. I smirked in response and complied. The two ended up laughing their heads to the floor.

"How did you know he could do that?" Harold asked.

"Well let's see… we always hang out together, he ends up sleeping after eating and sometimes crushes me in his sleep, he already knows that I can do that and even when he was awake, he told me to try it on him… simple as that," I explained.

"And you call ME childish," Izzy grinned.

"It's not _that_ childish…" I said, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Yeah right… that's so unlike you dude!" Harold retorted.

"Okay, fine. So I can be a little childish sometimes, you know with my addiction to video games and all that… but I'm a young adult now. So no matter what, I must act my age," I admitted.

Seriously, what on earth made me change like this? Before, I was more of a hacker, game-addicted, cocky couch potato; now I'm more of the serious type who deals more on what's real than fake. All that's never changed are my abnormally high IQ, my rude, anti-social, and sometimes sarcastic personality, and my unknown ability to charm most fangirls since the day I signed up for Total Drama. Stupid reality TV shows… I try to use little words since I know how low these Neanderthals are when it comes to speaking English… and believe me, it's not easy.

"Not when you're with us. Now poke Owen again! I've got the camera on," Izzy said, popping a high powered camera out of nowhere.

"What-"

*SNAP*

Before I could continue, she hit the button and up goes the flash. My eyes shrunk as she took the picture. I shook my head a few times in pain. "IZZY! That was so uncalled for!" I rubbed my eyes and glared at her.

"Aww… say my name again," Izzy begged, ignoring what I just said. I groaned and went up to her.

"No high powered snapshots in my abode!" I scolded, taking the camera from her and throwing it who knows where it lands. Izzy pouted. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Whoa, gosh dude don't be so harsh," Harold said. The camera landed right next to him. "Who needs something like this anyway?" he asked himself as he threw it.

"I'm not, I'm being-" I got cut off as I saw Owen awaken.

As the camera was thrown from Harold's hand, it was about to land right on Owen's gut.

"Not the breadbasket!" I exclaimed.

"The what?" Owen said wheezily. My eyes grew large as I grabbed Izzy and Harold and pulled them out of the room. I shut the door afterwards, holding it so it won't slam down. I know I'm a little scrawny until now but I hope I'm strong enough. OH I AM GLAD MOST OF MY NEIGHBORS WERE OUT TONIGHT.

As the camera landed hard on his stomach, he started unleashing a stink bomb of eructed gas. His belching was so loud it caused a shockwave in the room and as I felt it through the door, it sent me flying to the wall. Good thing it was only a few meters away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Harold exclaimed. All Izzy would do was leave her mouth agape.

"There goes my room… for good," I muttered dryly.

"Don't worry, Owen! E-Scope's coming for you!" Izzy said as she turned the door without warning.

"IZZY NO!" Harold screamed. As she opened and closed the door behind us, Harold also opened the door, making the blob of gaseous vapor spread out.

"OH! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR HAROLD," I gagged as Harold obliged.

"Remind me never to go to your room again," Harold said, covering his nose.

I glared "With pleasure."

All of a sudden, it became silent. Harold and I stared at each other for a few moments and back at my door.

"Are they dead?" Harold asked.

I gulped, "Only one way to find out…"

I hesitantly placed my hand on the doorknob until Harold grabbed my wrist in protest. "No! You'll die if you go in there," he warned. "Think of the toxins, the full moon, the SCENE!" he said, holding my shoulders and shaking my body repeatedly.

"It's either them or nothing, Harold. _Somebody's_ gotta live and it's not going to be no one," I made him release his grip as I turned the door and opened it.

Surprisingly it smells like somebody placed a five star kitchen in my room. It smells like food; gourmet food I might add.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, looking around the room. Not a single sign of fart to be sensed.

"Oh that's easy, I used my food-smelling spray can! Good for cooking AND air freshening," Izzy said out of the blue, while holding the can. Harold snatched it from her hands and scanned the details with his spectacles. "Whoa… far out. This looks awesome!" he commented. He gave me the can and I looked at it. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh I made it myself! I once had a part time job that involved cooking and I thought that it may come in handy," Izzy explained.

"I must say, I'm impressed," as the door was still open, some of the neighbors passed by the room.

"Nice cooking you got there Noah. Smells great," said one of the neighbors as they walked off the hallway.

"Uh… thanks?" I replied, closing the door behind me. Also, I **never** cook anything that good.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry. So what's for chow down guys?" Harold asked.

"Sierra told me she'd bring food for us. Isn't that great!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Very," I answered. Izzy slithered her hands on my shoulders from behind me, "And YOU can call the Codester and tell him that we're giving him a little Skype call."

I jumped, "Yeah, yeah sure… but don't do that. You'll scare the brain cells out of me like what you did just now."

"You mean just a few moments ago," Izzy giggled.

"Whatever. Did I forget to mention that Trent's with Cody at the moment?"

"WHAT," Screamed Harold, Izzy and Owen, who surprisingly woke up after passing out from the fake heavenly aroma.

"I expected more than that," I smirked.

"When did Trent get in on this?" Harold asked.

"No wonder he was missing… I've been searching for him months ago," Owen said sadly.

"Yeah… turns out he's currently taking up college even before Cody moved," I answered.

"How could this have happened?" Harold asked.

"I dunno… didn't your little 'boy band' break up or something?" I asked, quoting 'boy band' myself.

"Nah, we only quitted because we were out of song ideas," Harold explained.

"Oh… I've got one for you. And it involves your paranoia about Leshawna," I joked.

"Says the guy who doesn't believe in love," Harold retorted.

"It's not that I don't, I just don't have time for it."

"Oh really now?" Izzy sneered, making Owen hold back his giggles.

I blushed myself, which hardly ever happens. Oh how I love my dark skin, "CAN YOU STOP PLEASE!"

Izzy and Owen burst out laughing, whereas Harold was totally clueless. "I don't get it."

"GOOD," I scowled.

Izzy giggled. "Don't worry, Noah, I won't tell him a thing."

"That's because he doesn't need to KNOW a thing!" I snapped. Izzy continued to giggle to herself along with Owen. I growled in response and just glared daggers at them both.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

"You know it's really nice of you to just walk with me to my apartment home," I thanked.

"It's no problem really. We Drama Brothers gotta stick together you know," Trent replied.

It's 6 PM and Trent and I just headed home, my home. I needed the company you know. If it's one thing I can't stand lately, it's the ghosts dwelling a few floors away from my room… specifically the whole apartment.

"Yeah… I could use the company," I said sheepishly.

As we reached the house, I got my keys and unlocked the door. "I'm home, Ms. Clark!" I greeted. I turned on the lights and saw nobody there. I looked around as I walked in and saw a note on the small fridge.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Gone out to dinner with the kids in a friend's home; I left some leftovers for you in the fridge. We won't return until ten._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Clark_

"Even on a note like that she still won't reveal her name," Trent remarked.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah… I've lived there for a few months and it's been about a year or two since I visited that home, and until now she still uses that name."

"I see…"

"It's all good bro. Now can you show me where your room is?" he asked.

"Oh, sure!" I obliged. I headed to the elevator and headed my hand straight to the door. And so far, that was all I could remember.

**Trent's POV**

I saw Cody readying himself to touch the button.

"Cody, no," I screamed and slapped his hand away from it. For some reason, he was in a trance.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked.

_So he was in a trance,_ I thought. "Dude, snap out of it. What did I tell you about using the elevator?"

"I wasn't going to use it," he replied.

"Dude you totally were. It was like your hand was eager to touch it."

"It was?!" he stammered.

"Whoa, man. Don't panic! I'm here for ya," I said comfortingly.

"Heh… thanks. I feel better now thank you," he chuckled to himself.

"Let's just take the stairs," I answered.

"Okay!"

As we walked up slowly, I started to ask him. I don't like silence mind you. "So, which floor is your room located in?"

"Six…" he said, as if he was being casted on by a spell.

"WHAT?!" I stopped. "DUDE," I slapped his head making him snap out of it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Cody, are you really okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Are you?"

"I sure am not. Like I said, which room is your room located in?" I asked again.

"Oh that's the second floor. It's not too far," he answered cheerfully.

"You said it was the sixth floor," I corrected.

"What? No, of course it's not… that floor creeps the heck out of me," he shuddered.

"Oh crap man, quick to your room," I took his wrist and headed to the second floor.

"Hey! What's the rush?" he asked.

"Not a word until we get to your room now which one is it?"

"The one on the right over there."

"Seven?"

"Yes."

I opened the door and shut it once we were both in. "Cody, are you being possessed or something?" I asked. Cody flinched. "What? No!"

"I saw how you acted lately once we went in here, you were talking like you're not yourself and then once I snap you out of it, you start telling me that you don't remember anything. What's going on?"

"I don't know! But with you saying that just now makes me scared for myself," he said eerily. "You're lucky that I'm here…" I said, patting his back comfortingly.

"Thanks, Trent," he smiled.

**Cody's POV**

All was silent until I felt a call on my phone. I grabbed it and saw that it was my friend Noah. "Huh, Noah's calling me," I said.

Trent shot me a smile and winked, "Well go on, answer him," he said. "Does he know about your problem lately?"

"I don't know how but he knew," I answered.

"Ho-"

"I said I don't know," I interrupted. As I pressed answer, I started to speak.

"Hey, Noah. What's new?"

_"__Not much really… my room smells like a gourmet dish at the moment. What about you?"_

"A gourmet dish?" Trent laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

_"__Haha, funny. Owen blew an audacious gasket in my room and Izzy saved both him and my room with her latest creation,"_ Noah replied. _"And was that Trent by the way?"_

"It's all me, Noah," Trent said as I showed him my phone so his voice can be heard.

_"__Coolio."_

I laughed softly, "So what else is new?"

_"__Expect a Skype call later, Sierra should be here in ten minutes time with our dinner."_

"Sweet! We've got leftovers here," I replied.

_"__No piles of slop or anything?"_

"None. Ms. Clark makes the best food so far."

"She sure does. I remember the time when she made me enchiladas. Now that was the bomb," Trent added.

_"__Lucky you,"_ Noah replied.

"Right, I'll get my tablet for you guys. Trent and I will eat dinner now."

_"__Okay then."_

"Yeah… oh and Noah I…" silence filled the room. Trent just stared at me with suspense written on his face. "Go on…" he said.

_"__You… what?" _

"Never mind." I said sheepishly.

_"__No, Cody. What do you want to say to me?" _Noah demanded.

"I'll talk to you later… yeah that's it," I said silently. There was a moment of silence again.

_"__You sure?" he asked._

"Yes, bye!" I said as I hung up a little too quickly, turning my burned face away.

"Whoa, that was a bit rushed. You okay? Your face looks like you blew a fuse or something," he asked.

"Uh… YES! YES I BLEW A FUSE… ahahahaha! Oh Noah you can be so annoying sometimes," I stammered.

Trent raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Ok then…" I continued to laugh hysterically.

"So… Skype huh?" Trent grinned. "Oh, I have my laptop. We can use that instead."

"Brilliant idea, okay let's do that!" I said. Good thing he changed the subject so quickly.

He started up his laptop and gave it to me. "Just log in here and you're good to go!" he said happily. I smiled and obliged. "Let's just leave it at that, in the meantime… DINNER TIME!" I stood up and headed for the door. "You coming?" I asked. Trent ran up the door and to the hallway, "I'm already half way ahead of you," he laughed as I followed. "No fair!"

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I groaned and heard my own gut rumbling, "Ugh… when is Sierra coming?" I complained.

"She's probably praying in her Cody shrine," Harold answered.

I sat up, "Sierra has a Cody shrine?"

"Maybe, that would've explained why she's so late right now."

"No kidding."

Harold grabbed his phone, "I'll give her a call." Meanwhile we heard Owen stomping impatiently. "I WANT FOOD!"

"Don't worry Big O, Sierra's probably… hunting down food for us in the forest!" Izzy suggested. Really?

"Foodzilla's gonna blow anytime soon… make it quick Harold!"

Harold started giving Sierra a call. "Hello, Sierra where are you?" he said sternly.

_"__Oh hi, Harold! Now don't you worry, I'm on my way there!"_ she said heartily.

"You better be!" he scowled.

_"__I'm only a few streets away."_

"GOSH!"

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Oh hold on, somebody's at the door," he said as he twisted the doorknob… only to be banged to the wall by Sierra.

"I'M HERE!" she said. Izzy burst out laughing and Owen just crawled up to her, praising her like she's some kind of food goddess.

"How did you-?! I didn't even hear your voice!" I screamed.

"Watch it, Noah. I have my own secrets too you know." I rolled my eyes in response.

"What's so funny guys? Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Before asking yourself that, think about where Harold is first," I chuckled.

"Huh?" she asked until she looked at the door, seeing Harold against the wall. "Oh, sorry," she apologized as she closed the door behind her.

"Dang! You broke my glasses, Sierra!" he exasperated.

"Oops…"

"That's fine… I've got spares."

"Oh, great!" she smiled once more. "I've got pizza you guys!"

"YAY!" Izzy cheered, trying to latch herself onto Sierra but missed.

"It's about time," I said.

"And did somebody say 'Skype' with my Codykinz?" she asked rhetorically, giving the three of us that same creepy grin… except it's creepier.

"Yeah," Owen answered. "NOW GIMME DAT PIZZA!" he growled, spluttering fake rabies foaming from his mouth.

"Calm down, Turkey, you're too fat to starve," I remarked.

"I don't care! I'm gonna die of starvation at this point! Gimme!" Yup it's been nearly six years and Owen hasn't changed a bit… he gotten more obese though.

Sierra placed the box down and we all dug into it.

"Thanks Sierra," Harold said.

"Aww it's nothing really… so did Cody agree to call us?"

"Yup… right Noah?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. He was pretty awkward on the phone," I answered.

"I gotta say, Noah… he sure left you 'hanging'!" Harold joked.

"Get wrecked," I muttered darkly.

"Why does it smell like food in here? Did you guys cook while I was gone?" Sierra asked.

"Nope, it was THIS!" Izzy said, showing her that same spray can she used earlier.

"Right… anyways Cody won't be calling till later so in the meantime…" before I could continue, Harold read my mind. "Video games?"

"Video games."

"Oooh! This is gonna be good," Izzy said excitedly.

"Noah versus Harold? That's like a dream come true for me… sorta!" Owen cheered, his mouth full of food.

Harold's one of my rivals when it comes to gaming, and I'm not gonna lie but he's pretty damn good at it.

Sierra grabbed her laptop, revealing a new photoshopped wallpaper of Cody. I couldn't help but laugh. "Look out you guys, we're calling Cody again!"

"Oooh fun!" Izzy cheered.

"But for now…. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" she added, referring to Harold and I.

"You're going down!" Harold warned, getting the controller.

"Try me,"

* * *

**That's all I have for today. Once again I thank you all so much for supporting me. Not a flame to be seen… yet. This story has gone completely random and in the end it's a cliffhanger. So you thought they would be Skyping in this chapter? Not yet. Looks like you'll have to wait another week or two for the next one! In the meantime, stay tuned for more. I'll be working on my other stories because it's been months since the last time I updated them.**


	11. Chapter 10: Pizza

**I've got a new chapter for you guys! Once again, dead but I don't mind. Deep down I know you're still reading. Sadly, we lost a fave… and I don't like it when that happens. But hey, stuff happens right? Anyways, in the next few chapters there will be no more hauntings and just a regular old high school life for Cody. Insanity won't stop boosting on Noah's part. Woot woot! I'll make this one short… obviously long chapters aren't that worth the write. Even I can't read chapters that are too long. At least a thousand words or two will do.**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I kept the washed dishes and sighed in relief, "Oh now that tasted great." I burped quietly and hiccupped at the same time, "Excuse me."

"Man, you really are still a kid," Trent joked.

"Am I?" I joked.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Silence filled the room.

"So… Skype?" Trent mumbled. I grinned in response and headed for the stairs. "I'm WAY ahead of you!" I giggled as I childishly ran up the stairs. What am I doing? I'm a young adult for crying out loud!

"Hey!" Trent yelped as he followed.

We both headed for my room and I stopped for the door. For your information, I may be wimpy but I _can_ run fast. I opened the door and he pushed me right into my room, both of us landed on the carpet floor.

"That was awesome," Trent laughed. I laughed back. "Yeah! We should do this more often."

"Yes, yes we should."

I looked over to my phone on my bedside table and saw another spamload of messages from Sierra. I smiled and replied back, politely telling her to stop and I'm fine.

"Stay here while I go get my laptop," Trent requested as he went to his bag.

"No kidding, this _is_ my room you know," I answered.

"Haha, yeah."

I heard my phone calling me and answered it. It was Sierra.

_"__CODY WHERE ARE YOU?" _she screamed, loud enough to make my hair blow as if the wind had just passed by.

"AAH!" I yelped, nearly dropping my phone. I grabbed hold of it and placed it on my other ear. "Uh… I mean, I'm at home, Sierra…" I answered, rubbing my other ear in pain.

"Everything ok, dude?" Trent asked. I looked back at him and nodded.

_"__SKYPE WITH ME NOW PLEASE! I'M ANXIOUS TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_ she begged.

"Chill, Sierra I will! Just stop screaming in my ear please. You're deafening me!" I cried.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, her voice finally toning down to a lower volume.

"It's okay a-"

"Call us later! PLEASE!" she barked, her voice rising again.

"Ok, ok! Just wait please!" I answered as I ended the call.

Trent grabbed his laptop and walked over to me, "Dude, did Sierra just scream at you?" he set himself and his laptop on my bed, and I sat with him. "Whoa… is that a Mac?" I asked, eyes widened.

"Yup," he answered. "You jelly?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm as jelly as candy," I responded, making him laugh.

"Good one." He clicked the Skype button and erased his username, "It's all yours, man."

"Why thank you," I said as he gave me his laptop and I logged in. "Can you touch the screen of this?" I asked. "You sure can."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I put in my login details. "Here goes nothing," I said as I clicked login.

Instantly, there was a call coming in. for some reason, it ended. As a matter of fact, my messages were spammed with several missed calls from Harold. Either they logged into Harold's account just to call me nonstop, or Sierra just hacked into his account just to spam call me.

"That's a lot of missed calls you got there…" Trent sighed.

"Please, wait till you see my chatbox with Sierra," I warned as I clicked it, showing thousands of missed calls.

"DUDE," his eye sockets grew huge and zoomed his face into the screen. "This is more than the number of times I tried to call Gwen after we broke up!"

"Heh, I could break the Guinness Book of World Records with this," I chuckled. He stared at me and released his grip from the screen. "That would totally make sense. Quick, let's make a call."

"You wish," I snorted and heard him laugh. I gave them a webcam call and saw Trent getting off the bed and started hiding at the side.

"What are you doing?" I smiled curiously.

"They won't know I'm here until they see me. So shush," he said.

"Oh yea-"

_"__CODY!"_ Sierra squealed. I jumped on my bed, my face landing on my pillow and away from the camera. Trent tried to hold back his laughs.

_"__That's a nice booty by the way," _Sierra purred. It was facing the camera wasn't it… I blushed and immediately sat up.

"Wha- I- What are you talking about?!" I stammered. In the background I heard Owen and Harold laughing.

_"__Wow, Cody's got the booty,"_ Harold complimented. I snared.

"Wait till I visit you, Harold," I warned.

_"__Yeah. Hey, why not come over here right now and we can whoop Harold's ass together," _Noah suggested. I started laughing really hard at that point.

"You'll be surprised on what I can do with a scrawny figure like this," I said as I gestured to my wimpy self. Noah chuckled, _"I'll look forward to that."_

"So, what did you guys have?" I asked, referring to their dinner.

_"__PIZZA!"_ Owen squealed.

"Oh, dude, is that Owen?!" Trent exclaimed, jumping on my bed. So much for the surprise…

_"__TRENT!?"_ Owen stammered. _"YOU'RE ALIVE?!"_

"I always was, man!" he answered.

_"__Ohoho, dude! It's great to see you again!" _Harold greeted.

_"__Hey Trent," _Noah greeted.

_"__Hi, Trent! I don't know if you know or remember me, but I'm Sierra," _Sierra greeted.

"Hey. Don't worry, Sierra, I've remembered you since the Manhunt," Trent replied.

_"__YIPPEE~!"_ she squealed. _"CODY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH; EVEN BEFORE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE. EEEEEEE!"_

"I miss you too… hehe," I said nervously while scratching my head. Trent nudged me on the shoulder playfully and I blushed, making him stop.

_"__Looks like the Codemeister's in love…"_ Harold teased.

"Am not!" I retorted, my face getting redder.

_"__You sure? I'm not convinced by that rosy face of yours,"_ Noah teased, crossing his arms.

"Noah… I will find you, and I will get you," I warned.

_"__I'd like to see you try."_

I groaned, "Don't challenge me!"

_"__Too late."_

"You wait, know-it-all!"

_"__Indeed I will,"_ he answered, unthreatened.

I scowled inwardly and gave up, "Fine, you win."

_"__Yeah that's what I thought," _he smirked. I glared and turned away arms crossed. "Hmph!"

"Hey, Harold, how's Justin doing?" Trent asked.

_"Oh, he's fine. He finally became a supermodel… a gay looking one to be more precise,"_ Harold answered.

"Psh, don't say that. I assure you that Justin was born to be a model," Trent replied.

_"No kidding,"_ he answered rhetorically.

_"TRENT! I STILL HAVE YOUR OLD GUITAR WITH ME," _Owen screamed.

"Yeah, I figured. Will you guys be coming over soon?"

_"Uh I don't know. I'm pretty sure we will," _he answered.

For some reason, it felt like someone was missing.

"Hey, Noah."

_"Yeah?"_

"…Where's Izzy?"

_"Yeah…. About her, she's asleep,"_ he replied_._

"Really!?"

_"Yeah. She was on a pizza high." _My eyes widened.

"And I thought only Owen could do that."

_"Meh, they're just too perfect for each other."_

I laughed softly, "Yeah… I guess they are."

Sierra suddenly jumped in onto the camera and spoke, _"HEY CODY! BE PREPARED, CUZ WE'RE GOING TO SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!" _

"You are?" I asked

"They are?" Trent asked.

_"We are?"_ Owen, Harold and Noah asked.

_"__YEP!" _Sierra said excitedly. _"SO YOU BETTER GET READY! OMG I'M SO EXCITED EEEEEE!"_

"Oh dang, good luck man," Trent said, patting my back.

I gulped, "I can't wait to die…"

_"__Don't you dare do that, Cody, I will freaking kill you if you die,"_ Harold warned.

_"__And I will certainly kill you if you kill him,"_ Noah muttered darkly.

"Gee, you're right. They do care about you," Trent turned to me, smiling. I looked at him skeptically, "I swear, I'm not even joking."

All of a sudden, we both heard Izzy's voice, _"Izzy's AWAKE!" _she screamed.

"Hi, Izzy! It's been a while," Trent greeted.

_"__Trent? Is that you? Or am I still dreaming?" _Izzy asked, rubbing her eyes and pinching her skin.

_"__Nope, it really is him,"_ Owen finished.

_"__Oooooh! HI TRENT! I'm Izzy! What's yours?" _she asked.

Trent laughed, "It's been nearly five long years and you haven't changed a bit… well your hair got straightened up a bit and your voice kinda changed."

_"__I know right? I sound like…like…"_ all of us just waited for her to respond. _"…like a girl…"_

Noah face palmed himself, _"Wow… Don't worry, Cody. She's not even a human being."_

"You're probably right…" I mumbled.

_"__That's right, ladies. Izzy's a UFO!" _she interrupted.

_"__Wow… big shocker. Gosh,"_ Harold muttered blankly.

"Yeah… you've got an alien, and we've got-" Trent got cut off as I told him not to.

"Don't say it!" I whispered.

"Oh… I mean, we've got…. A new clone of Heather."

_"__A new clone of Heather?"_ Harold asked.

"Yeah… I had a girlfriend but we broke up," he answered.

_"__Oooh…. Gwent fans will be devastated if they see this,"_ Sierra sighed.

"It's not like they're still active. Also, Gwen and I are just friends now," Trent explained. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_"__That's sad… you still love her right?"_ Owen asked.

"…I guess…." He admitted. "But you should see Cody, he's WAY over her now."

_"__We know… we've been there,"_ Noah explained. I scratched my head nervously.

"Oh… sorry, Cody," Trent apologized.

"All good, for once in my life, I don't have to die everyday just by thinking about her," I sighed.

_"__That's okay, Codykinz…. Because I die everyday thinking about how you left me…" _Sierra cried.

"I'll be fine, Sierra. I'll keep in touch with you everyday."

_"__YOU REALLY THINK SO?!"_

"I know so," shouldn't she be expecting that?

_"__EEEEE!"_ I rolled my eyes playfully.

_"__Cute.. but seriously Sierra, enough with the squealing," _Noah replied.

_"__Sorry."_

_"__Hold on, Cody, you hung up on me earlier. What's the big deal?" _Noah asked, with a slight tone of frustration in his voice.

"Ooh…. I guess you could say I was hungry that time," I said, half-lie, half-truth.

_"__Oh I so totally believe you,"_ he answered sarcastically.

_"__Oooooh… Tell us Cody!" _Izzy pleaded.

"It's not important really," Cody said.

"I wanna know to. Your temperature rose that time," Trent added. I flinched. "Trent!"

_"__Did Noah make you mad?!"_ Sierra asked.

"Um... well no. It just got pretty hot in here a while ago… hehe. See? Nothing strange here," I explained, not giving them eye contact.

_"__Okay then…"_ Noah said, giving up. I feel bad now.

_"__Anyways, we better go now, Cody. We'll chat with you tomorrow!"_ Harold said.

"Again?"

_"__Nope, just a normal cellphone call,"_ he finished.

"Ah, ok."

_"__Good luck tomorrow. Oh and Trent, PROTECT MY CODYKINZ, PLEASE!"_ Sierra half barked half pleaded.

"Of course, Sierra," he smiled.

_"__GOODBYE!"_ Owen cried, still high on pizza.

_"__Later, Codygator!"_ Izzy said.

_"__See ya,"_ Noah said simply, with a wave on the hand.

"Bye you guys," I said as I ended the call.

Trent and I just stared at each other. Silence filled the room. "Now what?" I asked.

"Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure," I said with a smile and grabbed two controllers and a game from my bag.

* * *

**Noah's Apartment Room at 10 PM**

"Well at least that call wasn't as insane as the last one," Harold sighed.

"Yeah," Noah answered.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to use your bathroom. Hope you don't mind, Noah," Izzy said.

"Oh… not at all," Noah scowled.

All of a sudden, Sierra started giving them each a bag.

"What are these for?" Owen asked.

"Pack your bags, guys. We're going to New York!" she squealed.

"WHAT?!" the boys screamed.

"When?" Izzy asked nonchalantly.

"TOMORROW!" she finally said.

"WHAT!?" the rest of them asked exaggeratedly.

* * *

**I'm done for now. And yes, it's pretty short. I doubt I'm gonna submit a chapter with more than 3,000 words anytime soon. Anyways, feedback? None? I'm used to it. I have nearly one or two giving feedback and that alone makes me happy. Thanks for your continued support everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: Niall

**Alright, I'm back! I don't know what just happened. I was practically dead for nearly the whole week and I didn't get a chance to reply to my messages. Anyways, be prepared because a friend and I are about to start a little story for you guys real soon! We both don't know what to do yet exactly, but in time we will and the story might come up in a few months or weeks, whichever comes first. Thanks for the support, as well as your feedback telling me not to give up. I really don't want to end up like most people who discontinue their stories just because nobody likes it. I did that with a few of my stories before. I wanted to repost them but I don't know if it's allowed to repost. It might just get annoying for you guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Sierra, are you crazy?!" I exasperated.

"I'm always crazy," she answered nonchalantly.

I palmed my face in frustration, "I MEAN, can't you get any crazier?! We can't just go to New York now," I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"GOSH, Sierra! What he means is we can't just go there unprepared! And another thing, it's only been what… at least THREE days since Cody left. We can't give him the face-to-face welcome wagon just yet," Harold added. I nodded in response to his objection.

"Well we can go there anyday right?" she asked again.

"But we don't have any plans to go there by plane… it'll probably take weeks before we can go onboard it," Owen answered.

"This better not be an excuse just to get out of your little phobia of flying," I retorted.

"Maybe…." He said, sweating as if the sun's just two feet away.

"Who needs flying anyway?" she said as she winked at Izzy. My eyes widened suspiciously. Izzy gave a half-hearted gasp, "You… you mean I can—"

"Yes you can, Izzy. It's your time to shine!"

"Oh crapballs…" Harold started.

"YES! Time to try out that submarine I built," Izzy said excitedly while fiddling with her fingers deviously. My eyes widened in shock. Izzy's been with me almost throughout her teenage lifespan, and I have never seen her leave me for even just an hour. And oftentimes I would go with her just because she goes on a date with Owen. I'm like her sidekick or something. And I hate becoming one too.

"NO WAY, YOU MADE A SUBMARINE?! I'M IN!" Harold said, pushing me aside.

"That's a lot better than flying an airplane… hehe. Count me in!" Owen added, raising his hand.

"Hey, whoa now! First of all, why a submarine? And second of all, is that even safe considering that _you_ built it?" I reminded.

"Noah, don't you trust me?" she asked.

I looked at her blankly, "I have, and you made me break it several times."

Izzy grabbed both my hands firmly, "Don't worry, Noah, we'll be fine! I've got the most reliable and durable supplies needed to build it. And I used a bit of creativity as well," she winked. I looked at her awkwardly and released her grip from me. "Right…"

"Alrighty guys, we can do this! My Cody's going to be really happy to see me again!" Sierra squealed while jumping up and down hysterically.

"Guys, I hate to condescend on your little idea here, but—," I tried to say until Harold butted in on me.

"Noah, don't you want to see Cody again?" he asked.

"Yeah but—"

"Come on, Noah, it's been forever since you two last saw each other face-to-face!" Izzy added.

"It's been at least three days, Izzy," I answered blankly.

"STILL! We all know you can't last a day without the dork," Izzy said teasingly

"That's Sierra, not me," I corrected. I know I miss the little idiot but I don't miss him _too_ much… do I? Nope, definitely not as much as Sierra. Speaking of which, I turned over to her and saw her sniffing on Cody's shirt. Wait, Cody's shirt?

"Where'd you get that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I found it in one of your drawers," she answered. "What WAS it doing there?" It took me a while before I could remember it all. "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember Cody visited my room and slept there for the night. I remember falling asleep on my desk since I was working that time. Turns out he forgot his shirt here and left in a hurry," I recalled.

"Oooh….. so Cody slept on your bed?" Izzy asked mischievously.

"First of all, have you not been hearing every word I just said?" I snarled. "And second of all, where are you getting at here?"

"Nowhere," she answered, giving me that same creepy grin. I rolled my eyes in frustration, "Fine, believe what you want."

"I don't know where you two are getting at, and I don't like it either," Sierra said suspiciously.

"Don't let Izzy's crazy love story fantasies get to you, Sierra. You should obviously know that they're not real," I remarked blankly with frustration.

"So, Izzy, out of topic but where's that submarine you were talking about?" Harold asked excitedly. Here we go again.

"It's right-"

***At a dock somewhere***

"Here!" she finished. We all had our mouths agape. Oh shit it does look like a submarine… a REAL one to be exact.

"Wow you weren't joking when you said you made one that actually looks safe," I started.

"Really? I think you underestimated me," she answered deviously.

"Whatever."

"I-I dunno Izzy… what if I don't fit? What if… What if I break the whole thing?" Owen asked nervously. I gave Owen a look of concern. He's right, what if that sub can't endure his morbidly obese weight?

"Don't worry, Big O, Izzy's made this submarine vulnerable and resistant towards your sweetly oversized weight," Izzy said soothingly.

"Does the sub have food?" he asked, smiling at her.

"All you can eat my chubby caterpillar," she answered sweetly. Harold and I gagged while Sierra just plainly said aww.

We all walked to the dock and saw the entrance of the sub, where we all have to go down, enjoy the ride, and barf within the next half hour of our trip. We went in and it looked a lot larger on the inside than on the outside. I felt quite impressed but I've never felt this doubtful in my life.

"So, are you guys ready for this!?"

"YEAH!" Everyone said… everyone but me.

"No."

"No?" Izzy asked. The others looked at me with discontentment.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Izzy, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Look wise guy, I know your opinions have always given us a great answer in the end, but come on, you have to trust us on this!" Harold remarked.

"You're missing the point here! Cody's the one living his own life now alright? We've been around him for far too long and he wants to know what it's like to live on his own. Maybe Trent will be by his side for the time being but in the end, he's just looking for independence! He wants to settle his own problems without us. Look, if you're thinking that he doesn't need us well you're wrong. Get a clue you guys, we need to give him a chance! And also, we can't just barge into him at that split second once we see him," I explained.

"Hm fair point… but still, we won't help him, Noah. We just want to see him," Harold pointed out.

"HE HASN'T BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK!" I screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I POINT THAT OUT?!"

We both growled at each other and Izzy broke us apart. "Alright, guys, stop!" She turned to me and smiled. "You're right, Noah. But you do miss the little guy right?"

I growled, "Izzy…"

"No, no, no I'm serious! You _do_ right?"

I glared and looked away, arms crossed once more, "So what if I do?"

"Exactly! We all miss him to the point where we want to see him again."

"I did explain why we can't right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Duh, jeez your memory's acting up," Izzy answered shockingly, unaware of my sarcasm… again.

"Says the sociopath who can't read between the lines," I retorted angrily.

"Well guess what, I've got an idea!"

"You _always_ have an idea," I reminded.

"I know right! Damn I'm so smart!"

"I'm utterly impressed."

"Damn straight!"

"Tell me this 'idea' of yours," I said, quoting 'idea'.

"We're going to disguise ourselves!"

"Disguise ourselves? That's a-" Sierra suddenly got in my way and squealed, "WONDERFUL IDEA IZZY! Let's do it!"

"She read my mind," I answered. You know when I'm being sarcastic or not right?

"Disguise ourselves? How are we going to do that?" Harold asked.

Izzy walked over to the size of the submarine and pressed a button, revealing some kind of wardrobe room, you know, the one where real all-stars get to do their own business.

"Wait, who's driving?" Owen asked.

"Nobody is; this is an automatically driven submarine!" Izzy answered.

"Whoa, sweet…" Harold complimented, jaw dropped. I'd laugh if it stayed there permanently.

"Just what the world needed," I remarked.

"We're going in disguise so real and so unsuspicious that nobody will be able to recognize us!" says the crazy fashion designer. "Any questions?" she added.

"Of course we have questions! How exactly are we going to _disguise _ourselves, Izzy?" Harold asked impatiently.

"Yeah, last time you had an idea like that and it went _so_ well in the end," I reminded, not wanting to remember that incident.

"Duh, there will be hairstyling, no wigs! You, Harold, will have to wear a new set of contacts instead of glasses. Owen, it's time YOU lose weight. Sierra, you get all the makeup. And lastly, we have to change our personalities!" she finished.

"How can I lose my weight in less than…" Owen stopped as he started counting his fingers, "Three days?" he asked.

"Yeah and how am I going to endure wearing contacts?" Harold asked.

"Hey, that's better than Duncan breaking your spectacles, right?" I asked. All he did was shrug.

"Oh yay! I'm going to need lots of facial cream, and eye liners, and perfumes, and powders and—" I couldn't be bothered to hear any more of what Sierra has to say.

"And, Izzy, I don't like having my head shaved. I like my hair the way it is," I warned. It's long but not long enough to reach my shoulders yet.

"Chill out you guys," Izzy said, giving us each assorted sets of… ugh… make up.

"All we need is a little imagination," she finished. I got a comb from her, Sierra got a perfume, Owen got shaving cream for some reason and Harold got-

"HEY WHY DO I GET LIPSTICK?!" he barked. Izzy flinched, "Whoops…"

"That sure suits you," I muttered to myself. And I'm just glad he didn't hear that.

"Also, keep these close by with you," she said as she gave us each a watch. "Just so you know, our disguises will never stay permanent. That'll just ruin our image! So even though we change ourselves in any way we want, we can always revert back to our normal selves at the push of a button. And that's why we shouldn't lose these." She explained. I got a dark red watch, Harold's got a blue one, Sierra's got purple, Owen's white, and Izzy's green.

"So if we wear this before getting our makeover, the look we currently have will automatically be the original one that the watch will revert us back to at any time?" Owen asked.

"Yup!" We all put our watches on at that exact moment. "Now don't ever take them off. They're water prof and scratch prof as well."

"Whoa! Can we use these to communicate with each other?" Harold asked.

"Nope! It's only designed for time and reversion," she answered.

"Dang!"

"What about our voices?" I asked.

"That, we have to take care of ourselves."

"That's a toughie," Owen mumbled.

"Yeah, but we'll be fine."

**- 5 days later at 8 am -**

That's right, we've been in that submarine for FIVE days now. Normally a journey to New York from Canada is an hour away through flight and about a six hour drive depending on how far you are, but this is nuts! I knew this was a bad idea. Also, for the past few days, Izzy's been messing with our image and changing them into something vivid. She even made Owen lose fifteen pounds in less than two days! And I can't imagine how that's possible. One, we're in a submarine, and two, this place is bigger than the office Harold and I work in.

"Hey you guys, unfortunately I can't make Owen thinner than I wanted him to be…" she sighed.

"You sure got thinner," Harold commented blankly, referring to Izzy. "Whereas, I'm still not used to these contacts of mine…" Oh yeah, I forgot. Harold's been wearing blue contacts for three days now, and he's been mistaking people for objects and objects for people. His hair has been restyled as well. It's no longer like his bobbed hairstyle. His hair is styled as pompadour, you know the swept up kind of hairstyle and also, it's brown now… I can't take him seriously when he looks like that.

Speaking of which, Owen walked right up to an upset Izzy. I'll admit, he has gotten a bit thinner by a few pounds, but because this science-law-breaking submarine has a buffet and all that, he really couldn't resist eating all the food.

"Cheer up, Izzy, he did lose a few pounds. And like you said, he can always revert back to his normal self if he wanted to," Sierra commented. Speaking of which, Sierra's gotten her makeover as well. She dyed her hair black, just like all those normal girls, and no longer braids them. Her skin's now somewhat lighter than her usual tan due to all the facial and body cream she's used. Her make up's pretty heavy on her face and don't even talk to me about her weight change. She nearly looks like a freaking model. I swear if Cody met her without realizing she's Sierra, he might feel guilty about two timing Sierra if they were in a relationship. In reality, he'll just be dating Sierra in the end.

"It's not that.. it's just that… I don't want Owen to lose weight. I love him that way!" Izzy cried. I'm pretty sure she forgot about the watches she gave us.

"Aww, don't worry, Izzy! I'm still me. And also, I don't think I ever want to get thin again now that you said that," he said, hugging Izzy gently. Speaking of which, I said nothing all day. If you're wondering what's changed about me, the answer is simple: nothing.

"Aw, that's sweet. Now how are you going to change _me_?" I asked.

Izzy pulled her hug from Owen and grabbed my wrist. "Oh don't worry, I'll change you alright. You'll be the ultimate magnet of our gang, meaning you'll be the one to attract all them ladies out there," Izzy said, winking at me.

"I think I have enough fangirls already…"

"I know, but like I said, make sure Cody _doesn't_ know," she said, winking again.

"Will you stop winking at me?" I asked angrily.

"Alright fine, party pooper," she said and off to the dressing room she led me.

"Wait, it's been five freaking days already, how much longer are we going to reach New York anyway?" I asked her. She giggled nervously at me and I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Yeah… about that, we reached New York about four days ago. I couldn't be bothered taking you guys out because we'll have nowhere else to stay."

"And we could have just accessorized ourselves in those little shops in the city?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but we might bump into Cody or Trent, or any Total Drama member we know who lives there. Nobody can keep a secret except us for now anyway," she explained.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Fine, show me what you got."

"Excellent!" she chirped. Then she grabbed a megaphone out of nowhere and headed outside the room. "Attention everyone! We have reached our destination four days ago, please get out and stay by the dock. DON'T GO ANY FURTHER THAN THAT!" she screamed. Everyone, outside, started complaining and murmuring as I heard them leave. Izzy later returned and grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's get fabulizing!" I looked at her blankly. "This should be interesting…" I muttered dryly at her.

**- 8:30 am —**

"Alright guys, let's roll!" Izzy said. Her image changed after she changed mine. Her hair was straightened, she's wearing contacts of a different color, like Harold, and she's also wearing glasses. Don't ask me what we're all wearing, I can't describe that.

"Where's Noah?" Harold asked.

I got off the submarine and everyone had their jaws dropped at me.

"What?" I asked.

Izzy seemed to have changed me a lot differently to my normal self… well kind of. My hair has been styled by her. My formerly side swept bangs are now somewhat messier in terms of additional layers. The back of my hair's been trimmed slightly, my tan got slightly lighter and… I don't know. I'm just happy I don't look like some K-Pop singer. That would be as weird as hell.

"Wowee…" Harold commented.

"I love Cody, I love Cody, I LOVE CODY," Sierra mumbled to herself.

"Calm down fanzilla, I'm not going to date you," I answered monotonously.

"I know, he looks hot. Now let's think of our own separate personalities…" Izzy said as she wondered off into her own head for a bit.

"I got it! I'll be the leader of this gang of ours, Harold is the guy who starts a harem," she started.

"Hey! I don't start harems!" he objected.

"You sure did to Heather once," I retorted. Harold blushed and scowled, "Shut up!"

"Owen's the 'sweetheart' of our group, Sierra's the shy one-"

"Yeah… that's gonna be a little hard to follow," Sierra interrupted.

"Chill out, just don't talk too much until Cody tries to start a conversation with you."

"Ok, easy!" she chirped, suddenly changing her mind.

"And Noah, you'll be the smart aleck who always stays quiet. Not a word to anyone and just stay anti-social until the right person comes along," she said.

"That I can deal with," I replied. "Shouldn't we change our names as well?" I added.

"Yep! We should. Harold, you're Harry now, got it?" she asked him.

"Hm… not bad for a name. I'll take it," he said.

"Yeah this is going to work…" I muttered to myself.

"Come on, Noah. We've come this far, have faith!" Izzy said.

"You mean _you've_ come this far, right?" I asked sharply.

"Alright fine… this is your one and only chance, Izzy."

"Oh thank you!" she said, hugging me.

"Ack!"

"Oh, Izzy, what's my name?" Sierra giggled.

"Your name's Sarah for now," Izzy answered.

"Yay!"

"Owen, your name is now… um… Oscar?" she asked.

"No… I don't like that name," he said.

"Yeah neither do I… how about Orlando?"

"Sounds good, after all it'll never stay the same forever right?"

"Right!" Izzy smiled.

"Why am I always the last?" I asked.

"Problem?" she asked me.

I glared, "What do you think?"

"I'm joking silly!"

"Whatever… just give me a different name…"

"Give him a nerdy name," Harold joked.

"How about Niall?" Izzy asked.

I glared at her more, "I think he meant 'nerd' not 'directioner'…"

"More like directionerd…" Sierra joked, making Owen and Harold laugh. I growled at them eerily.

"Alright fine, how about… Noel?"

"Too obvious," I replied.

"Niall it is," she concluded. I flinched.

"Yes!" Harold exclaimed.

"I'll murder you guys one day," I warned.

"Also, we're not going to show up with Cody altogether. We'll have to split up when we're in school and at least just try to be his friend separately. If we go altogether he'll surely find out that it's us," Harold planned.

"That's so clever of you, Harry," I mocked.

"Why thank you, directionerd," he mocked back, making me glare daggers at him. Oh if only they were real. All of us soon went our own way and ended up meeting at Cody's school, which Sierra was able to track down with her CPS. And don't even ask me what that means, because I'm sure you've heard of this before.

* * *

**Cody's POV **

"You ready for the test today, Trent?" I asked.

"I've never been more ready than anything," he answered. "Do you think Ms. Clark will get rid of that ghost in your apartment?"

"Yeah, she's got a paranormal investigation team to take care of that. I demanded an explanation too so we'll be talking later tonight."

"Oh, sweet. I can go with you."

"Thanks!"

We went to our seats and popped our bags down. The teacher came in not long after and gave us our test papers. It was a physics test and I'm fairly good at it. Science is my thing, without it, I doubt I'll ever be good at technology.

"Now before you start your tests, I have a new student to introduce you," he said. "Please come here and stop wasting our time."

The boy came closer and closer and as he showed his full self, all the girls started squealing.

"Who's that hottie over there?" says one of the girls.

"Psh… look, even my girlfriend's attracted to him," Trent huffed.

"You mean soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend right?" I whispered.

"Yep," he whispered back. I took a closer look at the boy. He had dark brown hair with side swept bangs, his eyes are blue, and he's wearing a casual burgundy collared shirt with black jeans and sneakers. For some reason, I couldn't stop looking at the guy.

"Cody? You too huh?" Trent smirked.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry," I muttered.

"Please welcome, Niall everyone," the teacher greeted.

"SIT WITH ME NIALL!" the girls squealed. I stared at the boy longer. He didn't say a word. He just had his hands in his pockets and glances around like a security camera. His eyes stayed normal and all he did was breathe.

"You ready to take an unexpected exam, Niall?" the teacher asked. "It's a physics exam."

The boy nodded and the teacher asked him to take his seat. "There's a seat in front of Trent, so go sit there." The boy took his test paper and walked over to the empty seat anterior to Trent's.

The girls sitting next to that seat just squealed and forgot all about the test. He gave me a short glance and blinked away calmly. I think I forgot about the test too…

"You may now start your test. You have twenty minutes," the professor announced, starting his timer.

I got my question and started to check the first question:

_'__Why is the sky blue?'_

I stretched my hands and smiled, "This is too easy," I mumbled to myself.

Next up, talk to the new guy. Niall huh? I wanna hear his voice.

* * *

**That took a while to get done. The update really took a long time didn't it? Well tell that to my other stories. Here's the chapter you wanted. Trust me, I'm not trying to ruin their images. Heck even I like them the way they are. Update coming soon! Heh, Niall.. wow.**


End file.
